Ten Days
by super.laurent
Summary: Clois fic. It takes place after The Reckoning. Clark and Lois spend Ten Days in Europe and their relationship takes a new turn...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_So we've put an end to it this time_

_I'm no longer yours, and you're no longer mine…_

He changed the station but what he heard next was not much better…

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just so much that time cannot erase_

Clark turned off the radio…silence filled the air and the only background sound to his disturbed thoughts was the humming of the van's engine. He was having trouble focusing on the road…his life had been such a mess lately…losing his Dad, and now Lana…

Clark: Focus on the road Clark…Focus on the road…

He was on his way to the farm…a week away from University could not do any harm…besides he missed his mom and Shelby and seeing them would help cheer him up, or so he hoped. His mind was filled with memories of him and Lana, of how happy he had felt when they were finally together, and now all that was gone. He felt jaded, numb, and constantly had to remind to himself why he had chosen not to tell her, whatever the implications may be…and now she was Lex's… a new addition to his collection…how sad…

He felt slightly relieved when he finally parked in the Kent Farm driveway, as if just being home cleared his thoughts. Shelby came to greet him happily as he climbed out of the van and slowly walked to the entrance of the house. He felt tired and lonely and longed for the comforting smile of Martha Kent …he opened the door and surprise rooted him to the spot…

Clark: Lois!

Lois: Hey Smallville! Glad to see you too! You're just the man I was looking for….

Just at that moment Martha made her entrance in the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks on seeing Clark on the doorsill, looking incredulously at Lois, who was wearing only a towel wrapped around her body….

Martha: Lois? What are you doing dressed, or rather undressed, like that? Why don't you go upstairs and put some clothes on…so Clark can catch his breath!

Clark: Huh? Who? Me? What are you talking about?

Lois chuckled and walked upstairs… and though he would deny it even under most painful tortures, he couldn't help but stare…she looked really sexy in…wait a minute? Lois? Sexy? Remember to kick myself for ever thinking that!

Now that she was upstairs he could focus back on his mom. He realized how gorgeous his mom was; she was wearing a beautiful crimson gown.

Clark: Wow! Mom you look gorgeous! What's the occasion?

Martha: Oh thank you! Lionel and I are going to a ball in Metropolis tonight and then we're going to Australia where I have been invited as a guest for the World Peace Summit! I should be gone 10 days at most…

His mom's words quickly faded as Clark's mind drifted off to the song he had heard earlier…

_Cause it's been ten days, without you in my reach,_

_And the only times I've touched you is in my sleep_

Lois's voice snapped him back to reality

Lois: Lost in your wonderland again, Smallville? How's Alice doin' these days? Hey Mrs. Kent have you told Clark about the trip already?

Clark: Exasperated Yes Lois, she has told me about the trip to Australia and…

Lois: Well that's HER trip Smallville….guess she hasn't told you yet then...may I?

Martha: Of course sweety, go ahead!

Lois: Cheerfully we're going to Europe! And that great Clarky!

Clark's troubled mind took some time to digest the information and grasp its true meaning…

Clark: WE? Who is WE?

Lois: You, me and the Old continent! Oh come on Smallville, don't make me force you…It can't harm you, but I can…so?

Martha: She's right Clark…And besides I think getting away from Smallville could be just what you need right now…Since your father's departure you've seemed…disconnected…

When he thought back at this moment a few days, or even a few hours later, Clark still could not understand what made him say yes; maybe he was so tired that his brain wasn't functioning properly, or maybe he was too tired to argue with Lois, or maybe that a part of him understood that he needed to get out of Smallville; anyway he said yes, and he regretted his answer immediately, as he heard Lois's shriek of joy, or sadism, depending on the point of view…

**On The Plane**

Man of steel or not, he just couldn't stand it...Lois was going to drive him crazy! She had been acting like a possessive mother, or worse, like a zealous (he shivered each time he thought about the word) girlfriend: she had insisted on packing his bags (and took advantage of the situation to throw half of his 'plaid' shirts through the window), then she had taken care of all the necessary arrangements for the trip (hotel rooms etc…), and now she was holding his hand because the fact that they were at t a height of 30,000 ft completely freaked him out, and he wasn't even sure what was the most scary: Lois or the height! Yet he was slowly begin to relax and a few minutes after the plane took off blood finally made its way back into Lois's left hand…

Lois: Massaging her sore hand Man, Smallville, you surely got one hell of a grip!

Clark: huh…well, sorry Lois… Concerned Did I hurt you?

Lois: Wow…you truly sound concerned! No need to worry Smallville, I've seen worse! (With a smile) So, your first flight, huh?

Clark: uh….yeah….sort of…

Lois raised an eyebrow to the comment but soon brushed it aside when she noticed the beautiful scenery outside…Kansas was REALLY nice seen from above….large green fields…guess you really need to take some distance from things to see their true value and beauty…her mind drifted off to the conversation she had had with Martha Kent a few days before, when they were both in Washington for a rendezvous with a few senators.

Martha: I'm a little worried about Clark lately, you know?

Lois: Oh…and why is that?

Martha : Well, he has been through a lot lately…and as you know, he's never been one who easily confides and talks about how he feels…and I'm scared that if he doesn't confides in someone or at least get his mind on something else he's going to get worse and worse…

Her words die in her mouth as she thinks about her late husband and cannot hold back the tears that form in her eyes.

Martha: If only Jonathan was here….he would know what to do…what to say….I…I…

Lois: You are the best mom anyone could dream of…you're the closest thing to a mom I have…don't worry about Clark I'll take care of him!

Martha: What do you mean? You forgot you won't be in Kansas next week; you need to go to Europe to take care of all the preparation before my visit next month….

Lois: Well, I guess I'll just bring small…I mean Clark with me…getting away from Smallville and all this won't do him any harm!

Martha: Thank you Lois but I'm not sure that it's a good idea to…

Lois: Don't you worry I'll take care of everything! I'll make sure he doesn't think one minute about Smallville or anything and that he enjoys his…_voyage…_So it's decided, okay?

Martha knew she could nothing against Lois determination….anyone would be helpless against someone as determined and stubborn as Lois, but she also told herself that Lois was maybe right…Clark could use some vacation and she knew even though Lois would never tell her that she was tired of all these political games and could use a vacation too…

Martha: I guess I don't really have a choice…Your trip is supposed to last 3 days and you have to go to Paris, London and Milan…I'll make the necessary arrangements for it to last longer…you could use the vacation too...you'll chose the other places you want to visit with Clark I guess…okay?

Lois: Great! Thanks! I always wanted to visit…

Clark sneezed loudly next to her and she was back to the present…she looked at him and he seem a bit tense

Lois: What's happening Smallville? Already sick? I didn't know you were this fragile…

Clark: Very funny…it's just someone who's wearing too much of a very strong perfume and we're in a closed…aaaatchoooom…space…

Lois: Nice try big boy but no need for easy excuses…I can't smell anything… (Sarcastic) there's no shame in having a weak nature you know…?

Clark: Drop it…I need to use the bathroom…

Lois: Take your time…honey!

Clark jumped when he heard the word…he turned to look at her but her she was looking outside and didn't seem interested in what he was doing…he shrugged and thought that he had just dreamt, or rather nightmared!

Lois watched him walk to the bathroom…she couldn't believe she was the one who had proposed this trip…well, how bad could it be? Plus she needed the vacation…And she knew Clark wasn't going on too strong these days; the fact that he had accepted this trip to Europe with her was proof enough! She had no idea how she was going to cheer him up but she had promised to Martha that she would and she would hate to disappoint her boss!

When Clark came back they were already over Ohio. They were heading to New York were they would catch a direct flight to Charles de Gaulle International Airport in Paris, France, where Lois had a meeting with some of the top business men in France in preparation of Senator Kent's visit the next month. The meeting was scheduled 6 hours after their arrival and was the only thing she had to do in Paris, so she counted on the two days she would spend there to do some shopping; Lana had given her a few useful addresses and she planned on spending some of the money she had earned working for the senator! She also planned on buying a few fashion clothes for Mr. Plaid; she couldn't stand his dressing habits anymore! She looked at him from the corner of her eye; he had put on his earphones and stuck two pieces of toilet paper into his nostrils, probably to block the strong perfume…Lois couldn't help noticing how cute he looked…she brushed off the thought quickly and put on her earphones too…John Mayer's voice immediately relaxed her…

_I am driving on 85 in the kind of morning that lasts all afternoon,_

_Just caught inside the gloom_

_Four more exits to my apartment but I am tempted to keep the car and drive,_

_And leave it all behind_


	2. Nighttime in Paris

Lois: SNORE? I DO NOT SNORE!

Clark: Yeah right! And how would _you_ know? You are not the one sleeping on the bed next to yours as far as I know?

Lois: Women do not snore!...maybe I breathe loudly….

Exasperated, Clark simply shrugged and conceded the defeat, knowing that no argument could possibly won against Lois! He preferred shifting his attention back to the magnificent view in front of him: Paris by night!

They had arrived in Paris the previous day during the afternoon, and after Lois had taken care of all the appointments she had, she had joined Clark in their hotel room….yes they were sleeping in the same room! Lois had explained to Clark that it was to cut the costs of the travel, while in fact her real reason was to keep an eye on him at all times; Clark, always willing to make 'sacrifices' to spare his mom's money, thought the reason was good enough. They had decided that they were too tired to go out on the first night, so they had ordered room service, eaten while watching 'Finding Nemo' dubbed in French, and gone straight to bed, to their respective beds that is, afterwards.

To each other's surprise, they survived the night, even though Lois did breathe VERY loudly! This was once in his life where Clark cursed his super senses: he did all he could but he could not NOT hear Lois's snoring because of his super hearing! He finally managed to fall asleep after having tried all techniques he had seen on TV to stop her snoring: he had whistled, clapped his hands, whispered her name, he had even shouted her name, but nothing worked! He finally abandoned and stuffed large balls of cotton into his ears…

When he woke up it was already 10 a.m. and he was alone in the room. Lois's bed had not been done, something that did not surprise him, and clothes were scattered all over it…he immediately felt like home! He got up and walked to the bathroom to find a message written over the mirror: "Meet me in the Hall at 10:15 sharp. L". He quickly wondered why, and then super sped into the shower before dressing up in a blur. He even managed to clean up the room before speeding downstairs. He arrived in the Hall at the requested time and waited for half an hour before Lois arrived; apparently she had been delayed at the clothing store…

She did not even excuse herself, and looked surprise by the reproachful look in Clark's eye when he saw her, as if being late was perfectly normal for her!

Lois: What?

Clark: No…nothing…I was just wondering why I had to rush my shower to get here in time to wait for you!

Lois: (Amused) You rushed your shower Smallville? So now I know what that weird smell is…

Clark: (sarcastic) ha…ha….ha…very funny Miss Lane….So, what complex torture scheme have you designed for me today?

Lois: Well, Smallville...or should I rather say Smellville?

Clark glared at her and had to clench his teeth to refrain from saying anything! He always wondered how she could manage to get under his skin that fast! Well at least he would not have to go shopping with her! Lois evidently enjoyed Clark's reaction, so she waited a few seconds before continuing!

Lois: First, farm boy, we are going to visit the Louvre Museum, before having a look at the different monuments of the city. That should take us most of the day and we'll finish in the Tour Eiffel this evening, ok?

Without waiting for his answer, she just turned around and walked straight outside the hotel, into the sun. He hurried after her, and, and so began his first day in Paris!

They spent the day as Lois had planned. In the Louvre, Clark realised why many of these painters were so renown, and was particularly touched by the paintings of Van Gogh; Clark could see a mixture of innocence and darkness in his paintings that he really could relate to. He had also tried to use his x-ray vision to scan the Mona Lisa to see any traces of a secret message left by Da Vinci, but he found nothing! When they finally reached the Eiffel tower, they both had the head full of all the great things they had seen throughout the day. Of course they had also spent the day fighting over each and every thing they could possibly find…nothing unusual there.

Standing up there, on the metal monument, watching the whole city around him, Clark felt the world grow quiet. He usually was uneasy at certain height, but here he felt really good watching the constellation of lights before him; Paris was indeed a city of light. He could feel Lois next to him, and he could smell her soft perfume hanging in the air around her. Both of them remained there for a while without speaking before their bliss was interrupted by a Chinese tourist asking Clark to take a photo of his wife and him. Clark complied and when he was done he smiled at Lois; they both were very tired. He yawned and smiled weekly to Lois.

Lois: (Smiling) Sleepy?

Clark: Yeah, well, I didn't really get to sleep last night…

Lois: Really? What happened? Is the bed uncomfortable?

Clark: Nah…it's just that you snore, you….

Lois: (Interrupting him) SNORE? I DO NOT SNORE!

So now there they were, staring into the night, each one lost into his thoughts…Clark was thinking about his father and Lana, about how one minute he had it all, and the next he was alone…He felt like crying….He felt lonely and longed for some company….he noticed Lois by his side…He longed for some company…that wouldn't try to drive him utterly insane! He chuckled at the thought.

Lois was thinking too…thinking about Clark…she was genuinely worried about him; she told herself that it was because she would have no one to pester if he wasn't there, but the truth was that she truly cared about him, even though she would never admit it. She saw him chuckle from the corner of her eye and felt relieved at the gesture; at least he was thinking about something funny!

She was feeling a bit cold because of the wind blowing at this height. She took Clark's arm to pull him towards the exit. He was startled by the contact of Lois's hand against his skin and did not resist while she pulled him towards the exit.

Neither of them spoke until they were in their room.

Lois: (Noticing the order on her bed) I told the room service guys not to come in the room and clean up!

Clark: _I_ cleaned your mess this morning when I woke up, not the room service!

Lois: What? (Amused) So you're the one who's neatly folded my underwear?

Clark: Yeah, I…_YOUR_ _WHAT_!

And so he saw what she was talking about; he had done it so fast this morning that he had not noticed what he was doing and so now all her panties were neatly folded and formed a colourful pile on her bed. Clark went red and he didn't know where to hide his face. His embarrassment would have been apparent to a blind man, and Lois was no blind; she couldn't resist the urge to pester him some more!

Lois: (Innocently) So, Smallville, which one is your favourite? I prefer the red one, you know, the thong…?

On hearing the last word, Clark's face went completely scarlet and Lois decided that this Euro trip was really fun!

Lois: … (Innocently) I guess you don't like it then?

Clark: I do! (Hesitant) I mean…no….I mean…I don't know….

Lois chuckled, and part of her was saying that she had tortured Clark enough, while part of her (the biggest part in fact) was urging her to continue!

Lois: So...now that you've seen…and touched my panties, I guess I get to see yours' right?

Without waiting for his answer she reached for the drawer where he had neatly stacked his belongings as soon as he had arrived the previous day. Before Clark had time to understand what had just happened she was holding his favourite underwear.

Lois: My my…quite a revelation…we have a Mickey Mouse fan here! Man, Smallville, you must really look scorchin' hot in that one!

Clark finally snapped back to reality while Lois was roaring with laughter. He snatched his boxer from her hands, stuffed it back into his drawer and walked straight to the bathroom.

How could she do that? The only member of the opposite sex who had seen that boxer was his mom, not even Lana: he had carefully avoided to wear it every time he thought there might be a remote chance she would get to see him undressed…and now Lucifer had seen it…He was still fuming in the bathroom when he heard a soft knock on the door…

Lois: Come on Smallville, it was only a joke!

She waited for a decent amount of time (about 2 seconds) before barging in the bathroom. He was still scarlet and she thought it made him kinda cute…in a plaid sorta way… She smiled at him…

Lois: OK Smallville: as much as this pains me, this is never leaving this room…satisfied?

Something finally popped into Clark's mind and he chuckled. He finally turned facing her and he was no longer scarlet; he was smiling confidently…

Clark: Yep, you're right! Cause if it does, everybody will know that you SNORE!

Lois: Hey, I told you I do not… (She stops to think, then, shaking his hand) Deal!

And so they were back in the main room. Clark was looking at the pictures they had taken during the day while Lois was swapping through the channels on the TV. After a few minutes, or rather seconds, he heard her sigh heavily as she turned it off. He turned to face her with a questioning look.

Clark: so…what is it this time…?

Lois: Well, we've been in France for 2 days and we haven't even spoken a word of French…do you know how to?

Clark: (With a smile) _Non_…?

Lois: (Impressed) Hey hey farm boy…not bad! Now my turn! (Mimicking a lame dance move that involved a weird up and down movement of her arms) _Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?_

Clark was speechless. Ok the dance part was cute, not to say weird, but the French accent made him almost set the curtains on fire…Focus Clark, focus….

Lois: uh…Smallville…are you ok?

Clark: (Regaining his composure) uh…yeah…just amazed by the… (Smiling) cool penguin dance move!

Lois shoved him in the arm and they both ended up laughing and sharing memories about the embarrassing dances we all did when we were younger; turns out Clark almost started a brilliant career as a break dancer! (Thank god he decided that that was not exactly the type of mark he wanted to leave on the world!). They finally went to bed at about 3 in the morning, and both of them had a smile on their face. This Euro trip was not so bad after all…


	3. Destination: Italy!

_She may be the face I can't forget,_

_A trace of pleasure or regret,_

_May be my treasure, or the price I have to pay_

_She may be the song that summer sings_

_May be the chill that autumn brings_

_May be a hundred different things, within the measure of a day_

_She may be the beauty or the beast_

_May be the famine or the feast_

_May turn each day into a heaven, or a hell_

_She may be the mirror of my dream_

_A smile reflected in a stream_

_She may not be what she may seem, inside her shell_

The song sounded old, and the singer had a weird accent, but it was really beautiful and the lyrics somehow reminded Clark of Lois…He was sitting next to her in the cab that was driving them to the airport where they would be taking the plane to Rome, Italy.

They both really had a good sleep, too good in fact ; Clark had stuffed large cotton balls into his ears so as not to hear Lois's heavy breathing, and Lois had quite a heavy sleep. The result was that they were late, according to their tight schedule! While Lois was showering, Clark super sped in the apartment to pack as much as he could without attracting too much Lois's attention! She wanted to take a taxi to the airport but Clark, always considering the financial aspect of the trip, thought it would be cheaper to just take the bus to there.

Lois: The bus? Are you insane? It's gonna take an eternity to get us there! The fastest and easiest way to get us there is by using a cab, Smallville! (Sarcastic)...well, unless _you _can fly us there?

Clark let out an uneasy chuckle before calling the reception and having them call a cab. So there they were, heading towards the airport, listening to French radio, listening to this song that reminded him so much of the girl, or rather woman, sitting next to him. He turned to her and what he saw made him smile: she looked as if she was about to leap onto the front seat any minute and throw the driver out! The poor guy was leisurely cruising through the streets of the city, oblivious to the fact that they were in a hurry! Lois was staring at the driver so intently that Clark thought that if she had his heat vision, she would already have steamed the guy and his cab! This woman had one hell of a temper! He chuckled softly before looking outside again. His mind drifted off again as he thought about home, about his mother, and about Lana.

Lana. The two of them had seen so much together and yet he had never told her his secret; well technically he had, but the knowledge had caused her death, so he preferred to think that it had never happened…This was probably a sign that she was not meant to know, and so the only conclusion was that she was not THE one. And if she was not the one, then who was? An old feeling crept into Clark, one he had not felt in a long time: he was feeling lonely, and it seemed that he would be alone all his life…he was meant to be…

Someone shaking his arm woke him from his reverie…

Lois: Hey, wake up Alice, the wonderland can wait! Right now we're in hurry, so get your cute butt out and grab our luggage. Ok?

As usual she did not wait for his answer and swiftly stepped outside the cab and hurriedly paid the driver before speeding inside the terminal to take care of the registration, leaving Clark alone with the driver.

Driver: (Shaking his head) _Les femmes_…. (Looking at Clark with a sad look)…Just married, huh?

Clark: (blushing) no…not really…I think…!

The driver shook his head once again before helping Clark unload the suitcases and watched, amused, as he struggled with them while walking towards where Lois had disappeared.

**On the Plane**

Destination: Italy! Their next stop was Rome, where Lois had a meeting with some businessmen and a Bishop; it seemed that his mom was scheduled to meet even the pope during her visit! He was constantly impressed at how much his mother achieved each day, doing all she could to better the world...he hoped he would be able to do so some day….

Lois: Hey, farm boy! Lost in your thoughts again? (Sarcastic) Man, that girl really put a spell on you!

Clark: (Without really paying attention to her) Yeah…whatever…

He was feeling just like he was in the cab a few hours before, abandoned… Lois could see that he was not in his normal mood; they had not even fought for the place near the window, which was surprising since they usually argued about everything! She was worried about him and she recalled her conversation with Martha Kent…she had to take care of him!

Lois: (Touching his arm) what are you thinking about, Clark?

Clark: (Facing her, smiling) so you know my name after all!

Lois: (Chuckling) Yeah, but Smallville really does suit you better!

Clark: (Chuckling too) Well, I'm already sad for your future kids…with a mom like you choosing the names, they'll probably end up with names like Idaho or Indiana!

Lois: (Feigning being offended) Hey, what's wrong with Indiana? It sounds heroic don't you think!

Clark: Yeah, right! And what's wrong with Clark?

Lois: That's exactly what I am asking myself since this morning!

She had said these last words on a light, almost joking, tone, but the seriousness of the question was obvious to Clark. He smiled at the concern she was showing before answering her question.

Clark: I miss my Dad, and I also miss Lana …I guess…in a way…I just feel like I'm alone and I….it… really makes me sad…I feel like I'm bound to be always alone, you know, all by myself; ever since my childhood, I thought that Lana was THE one, you know what I mean? And I now have realized that she is not, and this makes me wonder if there is someone out there for me? I am scared of being alone and I don't want to be! But I feel like I'm hopeless!

Lois: I can't pretend to know how you feel, but I do know what it means to be alone, or rather to feel alone. I say that because I have finally come to see the difference and I am going to share my great wisdom with you now, so listen carefully and write it down if needed! (Clark could not help but smile) For years, I looked for the loneliness that you flee, I wanted to be on my own, because I thought being alone was a synonym of independence; well, it is not! I also looked for loneliness because I was scared of having to suffer again like I did when my mom died, and I ended up missing a lot! Your father's death opened my eyes to many things; he lived a happy life, had a loving family, and even though he left suddenly, I know your mother doesn't regret anything, and nor does he, wherever he may be! This is because they enjoyed every moment they had, and this is what you should do too! Instead of torturing yourself about what is or what will be, just do like John said; Let it be! You're on a wonderful, and expensive, trip around Europe, so enjoy yourself! (Smiling) Moreover, you are in the company of a beautiful young lady, so enjoy yourself!

Clark smiled happily after the last comment. She was right; he could at least give it a try.

Clark: (Still smiling) Thank you Lois…uh, speaking of wonderful, (grinning widely) did you call me cute butt this morning?

Lois: Now, don't be a smart ass! I said that only to…

Clark: (Interrupting her) "Smart ass", "cute butt"…Ms Lane it really looks like you have an obsession with my posterior! Well, yours is not that bad either…

Lois: (Punching him in the arm) "Not that bad"! You've got to be kidding me? These ladies are trained to kill; they're mouth-watering!

Clark: Mouth-watering…graphic! (Shaking his head, still smiling)…anyway, what's the plan for today?

Lois: Well, we'll be landing in 2 hours and I'll go straight to the meetings I have. You take care of the luggage and find a hotel in the city to spend the night; I didn't get the time to do so! When this is done, you'll have a few hours to yourself to wander in the city until I get back. Tomorrow morning as soon as we wake up we rent a car and we head to Venice. OK?

Clark: Sounds ok so far….

Lois: Good!

Clark: (hesitating)….uh…Lois….thanks a lot for what you are doing…I means a lot to me.

Lois: Don't worry about it Smallville: I get to travel Europe for free, so it's really no big deal!

Clark just smiled at her and nodded before opening the science magazine that was lying on his lap. Lois looked at him for a few more seconds before reopening her novel.

**Rome**

They had landed at the Leonardo da Vinci Airport in Rome and Clark had taken a cab to the center of the city, where he had found a cheap hotel, while Lois had taken another one to attend to her meetings. He had left all their belongings in the hotel room before leaving for a trip in the city.

He had visited the Sistine Chapel and a part of the Vatican; that thing was really huge! He had never really been a religion fan…not that he could not relate: single son of a great man sent to earth to achieve great things, possessing superhuman powers, etc… Clark just hoped he wouldn't end like that guy! He had also swung by the Trevi fountain, and of course he had thrown a coin, although he had no high hopes that his wish would come true.

He had then supersped the rest of the tour, swinging by the Roman Forum and the amazing Coliseum, and then went back to his hotel. Having nothing to do, and thinking that Lois wouldn't be back for another hour at least, he decided it safe to take a shower!

Lois finished her meetings earlier than expected and took a cab to the hotel Clark had chosen; he had called her to tell her where she was, that he was going on a quick tour of the city and to ask her at what time she would be back. Lois's estimate had slightly surpassed reality so there she was, earlier than expected.

Entering into the unlocked hotel room, nothing had prepared Lois for what she _heard_: Clark, still under the shower and thinking he was still alone, was butchering a Nelly Furtado song:

_Iiiiiii'm liiiiike a biiiiiiiird_

_I wanna flyyyyy awaaaaay_

_I don't know where my soul iiiiiiis_

_I don't know where my home iiiiiiiiis_

Shock rooted Lois to the spot for a few seconds, but her composure came back pretty soon, and with it, a bright idea. She silently closed the door and walked to her suitcase, in which she looked for a precious instrument; the Dictaphone Chloe had given her for her last birthday; you'll thank me later she had said! Lois turned on the Dictaphone, moved closer to the bathroom and pressed the record button as Clark was changing songs; this time the victim was Marvin Gaye's Sexual Healing! Lois pressed her spare hand against her mouth to stop the laughter that was trying to escape as Clark begun:

_Baaaaaabyyyyyyyyy, I think I'm capsiziiiiing _

_Oh I need your lovin', inside of me,_

_Baaaaaabyyyyyyyyy, I can't wait for much looongerrrrr,_

_Se the feeling's getting stronger, and stronger, _

_And when I get this feeling, I need sexual heeeeeeealing_

_Sexual heeeeeeeeeealinnnnng_

_It makes me feel so fiiiiine_

_It helps to relieve my miiiind_

This was too much for Lois; she burst out a loud laughter and Clark's singing stopped abruptly. The water stopped running a seconds after, Clark opened the bathroom door wearing only a towel around his waist, but Lois was rolling on the ground, crying of laughter! Clark was dumbfounded and didn't know what to do.

A few minutes later, her laughter finally stopped. By that time Clark had had the time to go back in the bathroom to dress up, and was sitting on his bed, patiently waiting for her to stop. Lois, who had been rolling on the ground, finally sat up and wiped her tears.

Lois: (still smiling) Thank you Chloe!


	4. The Journey

_A/N Thank you guys so much for the reviews and sorry for the long delay! This is the Venice section and it is a two-parter; this is the first part, the journey towards Venice, the second part being the dinner. Hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review please! Thanks!_

Clark was standing next to the priest, with Pete by his side. In front of Clark was his mom, looking proudly at him. Clark himself was beaming; he was finally getting married to the love of his life...he felt like he had been waiting all his life for this moment!

Next thing he knew, she was standing next to him, both of them facing the priest. His heart made a jump when he heard her say the three little words: "Yes, I do"; then the priest turned to him to ask THE question:

Priest: Clark Jerome Kent, do you...

Clark: (Interrupting the priest) YES I DO!

The audience chuckled and so did the bride, and, god bless him, the priest too...then the priest looked at the man and the woman before him and smiled.

Priest: Well, since no one seems to protest, I therefore declare the two of you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!

Clark refrained from another 'Yes I do' and hastily turned to kiss the new Mrs. Clark Kent...when he heard Lois swearing loudly!

He woke up with a start as his security belt made a sudden pressure against his torso. It took him a few moments to refocus to reality and register where he was, but hearing Lois cursing some poor Italian fellow definitely helped!

Lois: Move your damn truck you sick Italian moron! If you can't handle four wheels, get a friggin' bicycle! Man, I'm definitely on the highway to hell...

She turned towards Clark, who was still recovering from having dreamt about his wedding (aren't these kinds of dreams reserved for girls!), and noticed he was awake and staring at her...she smiled...

Lois: Hey, look who's awake? I swear it's not my fault; the guy in front stopped in the middle of the road without so much as a warning and I really had to brake or we would be ornaments on his backseat by now!

Clark: (He mumbled, straightening up in his seat) It's ok...since when have I been asleep?

Lois: Judging by your sense of fashion, pretty much since you were born...

She turned to the road, ignoring Clark's glare, and started humming. Clark thought she looked excessively happy, but then she had every reason to be; she had a compromising tape of him 'singing' (though some anthropologists may argue that it sounds surprisingly like the mating cry of the male gorilla) and had spend half of the night laughing her head off; she had finally fallen asleep out of sheer exhaustion, still clutching the damn tape in her hand. Clark, on the other hand, had been unable to find sleep until a few hours before waking up, thus explaining why he had fallen asleep in the car. He sighed at the memory of the night and yawned before speaking.

Clark: So...you had a nice sleep?

Lois: One of the best I've ever had! Actually, the laugh before the sleep was also one of the best I've ever had!

Clark: (Sarcastic) Ha ha...very funny Lane...Don't worry, my revenge will be...terrible

Lois: Yeah, right! You sound like one of those cheap villains in a Grade B movie!

Clark: (Imitating a villain) Mwahahaha! My wrath will have no limit, Lane; you are going down!

Lois: Man, you really are a poor actor! You should really pay closer attention when I speak; you world a few useful tricks on acting and lying!

Clark: Me? Learning from you? Don't worry, I already know well enough how to lie!

Lois: Yeah, right! A five year old could guess whether your are lying or not, so it's more than easy for a pro like me! And to illustrate my point, we're gonna play a little game called "Liar". It's really easy and even a moron like you...

Clark: Liar!

Lois: (Sarcastic) Ha ha...very funny Farmboy! Seems like you understood the rules so let the fun begin! Go ahead, shoot!

Clark: Don't tempt me...

Lois: Liar! See? Now watch and learn! First time I got wasted I was 17...

Clark: That's definitely true!

Lois: See how good I am? That was false, looser! Your turn!

Clark: Wanna play this the hard way? Okay! I'm a die hard fan of Ben Harper...

Lois: Too easy! True! I know how to assemble a gun in less than 30 seconds...

Clark: (This time he listened to Lois's heartbeat to determine whether she lied or not) Liar! (Lois looked impressed) I got shot more than once...

Lois: True...I believed in Santa Claus until I was twelve...

Clark: You can't be serious! True?

Lois: Hey! Don't judge! The General is one hell of a liar...That's where I learned...

Clark: _The funny things you learn from your papa..._

Lois: Whatever...Your turn Smallville!

Clark: Hmmm...Chloe was my first kiss...

Lois: Yeah, right! Liar!

Clark: Ha ha! Gotcha! She really was my first kiss!

Lois: No way? Really? That's one story I GOT to hear from her as soon as we get back!...Okay, my turn…hmmm…I can drive a heavy duty assault tank!

Clark: Liar!

Lois: Yep...but god knows I wish I could...I tried once but ended up blowing up the General's hummer...

Clark: Liar!

Lois: (Impressed) Not bad at all, Smallville...so...?

Clark: hmmm...I really like you...

Lois: Oh how sweet...true!...I've never fallen in love...

Clark: (This time he didn't need to listen to her heartbeat) Liar...who was he...?

Lois: (Chuckling) You forgot the rules Smallville! Plus I don't really wanna talk about it...

Clark: Liar...

Lois: (Chuckling again) See? I told you, you could learn from me...! (She hesitates before speaking again) I was sixteen and he was my father's assistant and I was young and naive...we 'dated' for 7 months...he was...my...first one...My Dad got news of what had happened and he got him to be sent some distant place...I didn't hear about him until six months ago...he is now married and has a daughter...and that's all...

Clark looked at her for a moment, still surprised that she had shared something this private about her with HIM?...That made him realise that there was so much that he didn't know about her

Clark: Thanks...

Lois: (Surprised) Why?

Clark: Well for sharing this with me...We've known each other for more or less two years now and I realize that I don't _really _know you...I know _some_ stuff about you, like your allergies to dogs and good manners (Lois glared at him, but he continued like nothing had happened), that you go nowhere without your bunny slippers, that you LOVE my mom's cooking, and that you are an awful cook (Lois glared at him again)... apart from that I don't really know much from you, and that's pretty bad if are friends...right?

Lois looked at him and smirked.

Lois: And since when are we friends? As far as I know friends are supposed to like each other and last time I checked, I didn't like you, so...

Clark: (Smiling) Liar!

Lois: Okay, so let's stop this game... (She sees Clark still staring at her) What? (He smirks) Okay...let's get to know each other... (Sarcastic) yeah! So what do you want to know Smallville?

Clark: (Smiling) You are helpless against my charm!...Just tell me anything about you that you wish to share...I won't question; just tell me what you want to, okay?

Lois: Yeah...whatever...So, my favourite colour is blue, (she smiled before adding) except for underwear, as I know you've noticed (Clark deeply blushed at this comment and Lois gave a satisfied smile before continuing) my favourite band is Dave Matthews Band and my fav singer is John Mayer. I can talk fluently 6 languages including Klingon - word gets out that I can do that and you are dead meat - my favourite holiday is Christmas, the author I like the most is Paolo Coelho and my favourite book is 'The Alchemist', my fav movies are "Breakfast at Tiffany's", "Garden State" and "Armageddon" (Clark smiled at the last movie) and my favourite actor is Johnny Depp and actress is Audrey Hepburn, my favourite sport is track running, I have a tattoo that you'll never get to see and (smiling) I don't hate you...

Clark chuckled and refrained from saying "Liar", looking at her instead...

Clark: You never stop to surprise me Miss Lane... (Smiling) so why is it that I'll never see your tattoo...?

Lois: ha ha...it's on a place of my anatomy that I never ever intend you to see...

Clark contemplated for a few seconds using his x-ray to see the tattoo but then he realized where it probably was he surely would have trouble controlling his heat vision...

Lois: (Teasing) Stop picturing me naked, you pervert!

She watched as Clark went crimson and turned to look outside...she waited for a few seconds, smiling, before speaking again.

Lois: So now it's your turn, and I can't promise I won't ask questions!

Clark took a deep breath before speaking.

Clark: Okay so my middle name is Jerome (Lois chuckled and Clark glared at her), my favourite band is Counting Crows, my favourite artists are Damien Rice, Gavin de Graw and Ben Harper and my favourite song is "Walk Away" by Ben Harper. I am scared of heights and my favourite sport is football...okay?

Lois: That's all? No secret tattoo? Come on? Who's your favourite author?

Clark: Tennessee Williams...and I like Paolo Coelho too...and my favourite book is the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy...next?

Lois: hmmm...who was your favourite bond girl?

Clark: Weird question...Ursula Andres I guess...who was your favourite James Bond?

Lois: To me there was only one James Bond, and that was Sean Connery...what is your favourite word?

Clark: ...Love...and you?

Lois: Pancake! What is your least favourite word?

Clark: Destiny! Yours?

Lois: Leave...your favourite curse word?

Clark: (Hesitating) Well, I don't really swear, see...

Lois: (Cutting him) Don't be a sissy!...spit it!

Clark: (Glaring) Fine! Uh...damn...I guess! You?

Lois: Shit!...Your favourite actress?

Clark: uh...Natalie Portman I guess...

Lois: Ah! No wonder Chloe didn't stand a chance: you prefer brunettes!

Even with his superhearing, Clark wasn't sure of what he had just heard!

Clark: WHAT! What are you talking about?

Lois: You prefer brunettes! (Doubtful expression on Clark's face) Ursula Andress, Natalie Portman, Alicia, Lana Lang...Common denominator? Bingo! Brunettes! (Grinning) See?

Clark: Whatever! What's the real reason you took me on this trip?

Lois's grin faded as her expression became serious! She thought about giving him the official excuse again, but then figured that the truth is always better. She spoke to him while looking at the road in front of her.

Lois: Your mom and I were beginning to get worried about your constant brooding since your father's...departure and Lana and you breaking up, so we thought you could use some fresh air...and here we are!

Clark smiled at her and leaned over to her side to rest a kiss on her cheek and then muttered a brief thank you. Then there was silence in the car until Lois spoke again a few minutes later...

Lois: I hope you have some decent clothes in you suit?

Clark: What? Why?

Lois: Cause we are going to dinner tomorrow night...

Clark: (Surprised) Really? Wow! Wait...are you inviting me to dinner?

Lois: Yeah, why?

Clark: Are you going to be involved in the cooking?

Lois hit him in the arm and he recoiled as if he had really felt the hurt from the blow...

Clark: Ouch...

Lois: (Smiling) Tomorrow night will be our fifth night of this trip, exactly midway through, so I thought we could celebrate surviving each other's presence...so, what d'you say?

Clark thought for a few seconds before answering

Clark: Only if you agree to two things: first, on our last night I'm taking you out to dinner (Lois nods her approval) and secondly, (smiling) I want you to tell me where that tattoo is...

Lois laughed loudly...and then looked Clark in the eye...

Lois: You pervert...okay you win! I gotcha...there is no tattoo...I told you I was the best! So...do you wanna go dinner with me tomorrow night?

Clark: (Smiling)...Yes I do...


	5. The Dinner

_A/N Sorry for the extremely long wait but I had a lot coming my way and not enough time to handle everything, plus a good dose of writer's block so...anyway, here is the newest and longest installment so far and I sure hope you like it...Its a bit different from the previous chapters and it hints at things to come, in the next chapters and also beyond...I guess that's all I have to say but rest assured you will not have to wait too long for the next chapter; it is already half done so...Once again sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy it!_

_Don't forget to review (they help a LOT) and by the way thanks again for all those wonderful reviews; they mean a lot!_

_Have fun_

_Laurent_

_p.s. I apologize for any spelling mistakes and such... _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking out from the balcony of their hotel room, Lois couldn't help but chuckle; she was in the most romantic city in the world and she was sharing the experience with no other than Mr. Plaid, Clark Kent! The farm boy had gone to get some decent clothes for their dinner that evening, so, meanwhile she was on her own in the room they shared. Looking at the water below her and the peaceful gondolas floating by, her mind drifted off to their road trip to Venice, to the conversation they had had after she invited him to the dinner that night...

_"Yes I do" ...that farm boy sure has developed a...decent sense of humor since our first encounter! I can't believe I'm even looking forward to tonight...I guess sometimes things just change..._

_Lois: So, tell me Smallville, what are you planning on wearing tonight?_

_Clark: Huh?...oh, you mean for the dinner?_

_God this guy can be so dense sometimes!_

_Lois: (sarcastic) No I mean for the wedding! Of course I mean for the dinner!_

_Clark: ...well I have this blue shirt and this brand new pair of jeans I just bought in P..._

_You've got to be kidding me! I guess somethings just never change...Time for _Major Paine_ to take over!_

_Lois: (interrupting him, sounding angry) Oh no! You are not dressing up like that! We are going to have dinner in an expensive restaurant so you're not going to dress up like you're going to Farmers' Market on a Sunday, _capisci_?!? You will just have to ask for a good tailor's address when we get to the hotel, understood?_

_Clark: You really sound like a drill sergeant sometimes you know? I mean shouldn't I get to decide what I want to wear..._

_Lois: (interrupting him again,angrier) Over my dead body!! I'm the one inviting you, so you don't get a say in anything! End of the discussion!_

_Clark: I'm beginning to have second thoughts about this dinner...I mean you tricked me into accepting..._

_Lois: Yeah right! Now if you used your brain to think before you spoke, instead of using Clark Junior, maybe you wouldn't have gotten into this situation!!_

_Good, he's embarassed! Haha! Look at him, pretending he's captivated by the scenery outside...You should cut him some slack Lois, he's gone through a hell lately...Maybe I should give him a few minutes to himself..._

Five seconds later...

_Oh hell, at least I've tried! Never thought driving could be this boring! Need to talk..._

_Lois: So Smallville, what else do you want to tell me about you?_

_Clark: ...huh?!?!_

_Lois: Well this car's radio does not work, my mp3 player is in my suitcase and, as I have recently discovered, you singing makes me suicidal (ignoring Clark's glare), so the only way for me not to fall asleep behind the wheel is for us to talk, see? So, go ahead, shoot!_

_Clark: Don't tempt me..._

_Nice one!_

_Lois: (sarcastic) haha...very funny farm boy..._

_Clark: (defeated)...so, what do you want to know?_

_I know, Im shameless but he's too easy!_

_Lois: (smiling mischievously) I'm glad you asked! I want to know everything about that first kiss with Chloe; when was it, how did it happen, every detail, ok!_

_Clark: (smiling)...I guess I should have seen that one coming! So…uh…we were 8, she had just moved from the city, and we had known each other for about a week. We were at school, it was during lunchtime, she grabbed my hand, dragged me behind the girls' locker, said something about getting it out of her system, and then she...she kissed me. End of story!_

_Lois: That's my girl!! What did you do?_

_Clark: (smiling at the memory) I was speechless…_

_Lois: She's that good huh?!_

_Clark: What??_

_Lois: Never mind…_

_Come on Lois, share something with him..._

_Lois: Don't you wanna know about my first kiss?_

_Clark: (sarcastic) Noooo…yes!!_

_Lois: Yeah I loved 'Night at the Roxbury' too! So…my first kiss was when I was 7 and it was the kid of one of my dad's best friend; his name was Bruce, (smiling) and I was madly in love with him! We used to hang out together all the time, until my dad was sent on an assignment to Europe; I had to leave, so we kinda lost touch since that time…_

_Clark: I understand…and you haven't seen each other since then?_

_Lois: Nope; I lost my mom a few months later and he…he had a few rough patches too and now he's just dropped from the face of the earth…but knowing him, he won't be gone for too long!_

_Clark: Okay… (Sarcastic) Any other question sergeant?_

_Lois: What's your favorite holiday…or your favorite time of the year?_

_Clark: Christmas! And you?_

_Lois: Same as you! After mom's death, it was the only day of the year where we truly felt like a family 'cause dad would bring Lucy back from the boarding school just for a few days so we could celebrate…these were the good ol' days!_

_Clark: Sounds like fun!_

_Lois: It was fun! Next question; your favorite place on earth?_

_Clark: I guess that would be my loft in the barn. (Smiling at the memory) My dad used to call it my Fortress of Solitude; the place I would go to when I needed to be alone for a while, the place where I would feel safe, the place…_

_From which you could spy on the girl next door..._

_Lois: (interrupting him, smiling)…from which you could spy on the girl next door…_

_Clark: WHAT?! Who told you that? I mean…I…I…never…_

_Lois: hahaha…you should see your face right now!! God I love myself! You are too easy Smallville, no match for my wit!_

_Clark: You are a nightmare!_

_Lois: Thank you, I'm flattered! _

_Clark: …yeah whatever! And what's your favorite place on earth? _

_Your room..._

_Lois: I…guess that would be your… house..._

_God I can't believe I almost said that...I would never have heard the end of that one..._

_Clark: Really?_

_No..._

_Lois: Yeah... I know its lame that my favorite place ain't even mine but it's the only place where I truly feel at home, the place where I feel safe…_

_Clark: You know it's not lame! My dad considered you like the daughter he never had, and so did my mom and I…I…like having you around…every once in a while!_

_Clark, always the nice guy..._

_Lois: Thanks Clark! Geez, you almost didn't choke on your words!_

_Clark: Haha…very funny Lane!_

_Lois: And the place you dislike the most?_

_Clark: (hesitating) I have a…house…up north…a gift from my father…and I really don't feel at home there…_

_Lois: Don't be mean Clark! Your mom and dad must have saved all the money they could earn on the farm to be able to buy you that place and you just say you don't like it!?_

_Clark: Its…its not a gift from them…its from my biological parents…_

_Nice one, Lane...dumbass!_

_Lois: Oh…ok…I always forget that you've been adopted…but have you ever met your... them?_

_Clark: …no...they died in a...an accident when I was just a toddler...I don't remember them but my mom said that the first word she heard me say was my biological mother's name..._

_You really are a lame ass!!! You were supposed to lift his spirit, not completely annihilate it! If Mrs Kent could see you right now...You're the worst friend ever!_

_Lois: (hesitating)..You know, you don't really have to talk about it if you don't want to..._

_Clark: (Smiling)...Thanks, but its okay; you are the first person with whom I can really talk about it, and it actually feels kinda good...so..._

_I rock! If Mrs Kent could see me right now...I'm the best...and I'm shameless_

_Lois: Great! I didn't really want you to stop anyway! So tell me about them! Their names, everything!_

_Clark: (Still smiling) My mother's name was Lara, and my dad's was...Jor-el..._

_What kind of name is that?!?!_

_Lois: Okay, I can understand Lara, but Jorrelle? Where the hell did he find a name like that one?_

_Clark: My parents were not... american citizens..._

_I knew that name had a scandinavian ring to it..._

_Lois: Figures...and what jobs did they do? Were they farmers too?_

_Clark: No...they were scientists...my father was kinda... famous in the... scientific community, and my mother was his assistant, more or less._

_Lois: And how did it happen, their accident?_

_Clark: I don't really know the details but the reports are that their lab exploded..._

_Oh god...I should probably stop here..._

_Lois: I'm so sorry ... but if your parents did not live in the US, how did you end up with the Kents?_

_Clark: Well, we all thought it was just happenstance but a few years ago we found out that my father had come to america when he was young; during his brief stay, he got into some trouble and Grandpa Kent helped him out...So it seems that when my parents made arrangements for me to be taken care of in case anything ever happened to them, they thought about the Kents..._

_Stop it Lane, shut up!_

_Lois: I see...but that still doesn't tell me why you don't like the house they left for you?_

_Clark: (Hesitatiing) Well its not exactly a house...its more like a research facility, a mausoleum for all their work; plus its in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by snow and ice...and I don't really like the guy..._

_Lois: You mean your biological father? Why?_

_Clark: Well he wants me...to follow up in his footsteps and become...someone I don't want to be.(Seeing Lois's quizzical expression) He left me a...tape...wtih...recommendations about my future..._

_Sounds like fun..._

_Lois: So he wants you to become a scientist too? Sounds like fun!...but i'm having a hard time picturing you all serious with glasses, a white blouse and a test tube!(Seeing Clark's lack of reaction to her joke) Well you could always sell the place and make some money out of it!_

_When I make a joke he looks at me like I just drove over his puppy, and now that I try being serious, he laughs in my face...THIS MAN definitely is from Mars...no wonder he's single!_

_Clark: (Still laughing) Thanks Lois...you really are a friend!_

The ringing phone brought Lois back to the present. Her phone was lying on the bed so she rapidly crossed the room to the grab it.

Lois: Yeah?

Clark: Hey, its me...um listen I think i'm kinda lost, but don't worry I'll find a way to get back to the hotel...I'm just calling so that you don't get too worried, okay?

Lois: You really are a country boy! Are you sure you're gonna be okay?

Clark: Yeah, yeah don't worry about me! Well I got to go I think I can see a taxi!

Lois: What do you mean taxi?!?

The only answer Lois got was the line going dead; he had hung up on her!

_Two hours later..._

Still on her own since Clark had not yet returned from the taylor, Lois was sitting in her room watching the news, since it was the only thing on tv not in italian. The newscaster was talking about a building that had collapsed without any apparent reason during the afternoon, but the real miracle was that no one had been hurt during the incident; "There were 13 people inside and most of them can't even remember how they got outside; some of them even claim that it was god himself who came to their rescue, protecting them from the deadly trap they were into. The authorities arrived on the scene merely a few minutes after the incident and one policeman sarcastically commented to our reporters that none of them saw God make a quick exit. On the other hand, several psychologists dispached there by the local hospital..."

Lois stopped listening to the news when she heard someone opening the door to the room. Seconds later, Clark was standing in front of her, covered in dust, looking tired, and holding a huge plastic bag, probably for his new clothes.

Lois: (Concerned) Where the hell have you been? I was worried!!

Clark: I...don't really know, I was lost remember? (surprised)You were worried? About me?

Lois: (Feigning having not heard his previous comment and finally registering the fact that he is covered in dust) ...Why do you look like you've been in a sandstorm?

Clark: Oh...err...a building collapsed not far from where I was standing...It blew dust all over me...

Lois: Yeah I heard about it on the news! Are you okay?

Clark: Concerned, uh?

Lois: Well, if you look at the big picture,I'm supposed to be babysitting you here, so if something happens to you, I'll be in trouble...so I'm really concerned about me here, see?

Clark: Yeah right...whatever helps you to sleep at night...anyway I need a shower, and I guess we should be heading out soon right?

Lois: Yup! (Seeing him walk towards the bathroom) And, uh, Clark?

Clark: (Looking back at Lois) Yeah?

Lois: (Smiling) Please, don't sing...

Clark just glared at her and slammed the door to the bathroom, making Lois laugh gleefully.

One hour and a half later (fifteen minutes for Clark to get ready, one whole hour for Lois to get dressed, and fifteen for the gondola to get them to the restaurant) they arrived at the restaurant. A waiter brought them to their table and noted what they wanted to drink (red wine for Lois and chilled Ginger Ale for Clark) before leaving them on their own. With Lois sitting right across from him, Clark finally got a good look at her and realised how gorgeous she looked; she wore a red silk dress that revealed a significant amount of cleavage...he looked aside for fear that he might blush, and, knowing Lois, she would doubtlessly use that against him! After a few seconds of awkward silences and sideways glances, Clark finally decided to speak.

Clark: Thanks for the dinner Lois...

Lois: My pleasure! Its the least I could do to thank you for coming with me...

Clark: My pleasure...and...err...Lois? You look...really nice tonight...

Lois: (Smiling) You've noticed? You don't look too bad yourself! At least you don't look like you're heading for Farmer's Market (which earned her a glare from Clark)! Are you ready to order?

Clark: Yeah, I think I'll take the...(having trouble pronouncing) "Cape Sante alla Veneziana"...

Lois: Sounds nice! Me, I prefer avoiding to eat stuff whose name I can't pronounce properly since an incident in China a few years back...

Clark: Good thing you're not scared of eating stuff whose name you can't spell or you wouldn't be eating much now, would you?

Lois only had time to glare at him before the waiter was back with their drinks, ready to take their orders. Clark immediately gave his, avoiding Lois's glare. The waiter then took Lois's order (she said it in English!) before leaving the two alone once again.

Lois: You know that because of you, we lost one whole day doing nothing?

Clark: What? I was out today to please _you_!! I already had decent clothes!

Lois: Its not that I don't trust your fashion sense...its just that I don't think you have any.(Ignoring Clark's glare) So, anyway, I have made arrangements for us to spend the day visiting the city tomorrow. Our tour will begin at 9 tomorrow morning end will end at 7 p.m., leaving us two hours to get to the airport after that to catch the 9 p.m. plane to Athens, okay?

Clark: Sounds good to me...

Lois: Good! (She looks outside at the Grand Canal for a few seconds before suddenly looking at Clark) Clark? What did you mean when you said that you had seen a taxi; the only motorised movements here are done in boats? And how the hell did you get back to the hotel room?

Clark: (Surprised) oh...uh...(hesitating)... I...just saw a "vaporetti" and called it a taxi, because thats what it is here, right?... and for how I came back...well...I couldn't catch the vaporetti but suddenly there was this big rumbling sound, like thunder, and dust everywhere, and when the dust settled I noticed that one building had just collapsed...few minutes later the policemen were there, so I went to them, explained my problem, and they offered to bring me back to the hotel...(smiling) Satisfied sergeant?

Lois: (Eyeing him suspiciously)...yeah...but if you were not Clark "my-mommy-and-my-daddy-taught-me-never-to-lie" Kent, I would not have believed you...

Clark: (Feigning surprise) Really? Why?

Lois: Well, first of all, only a dim-witted moron would call a "vaporetti" a taxi...(smiling mischievously)...okay, so, in your case it is justified (ignoring Clark's glare)...but the policemen bringing you back to the hotel seems too simple, and i'm not sure all of them speak English...so?

Clark: You are quite right, exept for the dim-witted moron part of course...

Lois: ...of course...

Clark: (ignoring Lois's comment)...and you failed to notice that it took me two hours to get to the hotel after the phone call...your 'briiliant' sense of observation did not pick up on that one, huh? Because the policemen could not understant a word of what I was saying, they brought me to the police station where they looked for an interpreter who finally helped me explain the whole situation to them, and then they proposed to bring me back to the hotel...now you're satisfied?

Lois: More or less...and for your information I didn't miss anything...I had just filed it somewhere in my extensive memory for later use, _capisci_?

Clark: Riiiiight! (Sarcastic, smiling) How could I forget your extensive...ly disfunctional memory?

Lois: (Smiling) Not bad Smallville! See? We can enjoy each others company! (Seeing the waiter approaching with their orders) Good, I was beginning to feel hungry!

A few minutes later, while eating.

Clark: So, uh, Lois? Who chose the countries and towns we were to visit during this trip?

Lois: I did! Why?

Clark: Well, that's what I'd like to know...why these places?

Lois: Well, for Paris and Rome, i didn't have the choice because of your mother's appointments, but for the rest I chose places I always wanted to visit, like Venice, Athens and the Meteora, or places I have always loved, like London. Why? You would have prefered going someplace else?

Clark: No, don't worry its fine as it is! I always wanted to tour Europe anyway so...But what is the Meteora?

Lois: (Smiling) Don't worry, you'll see it soon enough!

Clark: (After thinking for a few seconds)...do you know that meteora means "suspended rocks" in greek?

Lois: (Thinking for a few seconds)...do you know that...Venice and Paris are considered by many as the most romantic cities in the world?

Clark: And you decided to share the visit of both with me? (Grinnning) I don't know if I should be flattered or scared to death! ...Do you know that the world's tallest freestanding structure on land is the CN Tower in Toronto?

Lois: Do you know that...I don't care? Its okay, you win...(seeing Clark's triumphant smile)...you win...you obviously have more useless knowledge than I do, so...

Clark: Oh come on! Why can't I just enjoy a victory every once in a while?

Lois: Drop it Kent, you just have to admit you can't fight me!

Clark: (Smiling) Yeah...right, the mighty Lois Lane! How could I forget!

Lois: You can't; I'm unforgettable, unstoppable, unfathomable...

Clark: (interrupting her)Don't use words you can't spell...

Lois: (glaring, but continuing anyway)...understandable...

Clark: Yeah right!! You know, if you take the prefix and the suffix of all the words you just said you get one fine word that applies quite well to you(smiling)...un...able...

Lois: (Glaring) haha...very funny Kent...I go through a hell lot of trouble to make you enjoy this trip and even go as far as pay you a wonderful dinner and look how you repay me...

Clark: That's unfair! I did some efforts too to make this trip nice! I even spent a whole day looking for something to wear that would please you...

Lois: (Sarcastic) Really? How nice! (angrier) It was the least you could do Farm Boy!!

Clark looked at her for a few seconds before suprinsingly smiling.

Lois: Why the hell are you smiling?

Clark: Chloe was right; we really can't stop fighting! You are the most annoying person I know and each time I'm with you I really feel like I'm going insane! Listen to us; we are like two kindergarten best-friends fighting over the same plot of sand!

Lois: And still, it makes you smile! You do seem to find humor in the weirdest of situations, like this morning! (seeing Clark's clueless look) When you were telling me about your parent's house in the north and I seriously proposed that you could sell it and, you know, make some money out of it, you burst out laughing!

Clark: (Smiling) Well, uh...its because its a rather...unusual piece of real estate and I'm not sure I could find a buyer easily...

Lois: I'm intrigued! When are we going there?

Clark: WE? Never!

Lois: Oh come on! You wouldn't refuse your kindergarten best-friend, would you?

Clark: (sighing) How can you always turn what I say against me?

Lois: (Smiling) Its part of my charm and mystery...so?

Clark: (chuckling) Maybe one day...if you are nice!

The dinner ended two hours later and they decided to take the long way back to the hotel as the hotel waiter had convinced them that "relaxing in a gondola while watching the water flow by under the moonlit sky" did wonders for easy disgestion and peaceful sleep. So there they were, in the middle of a little canal, watching everywhere but at each other, in the cosy (or cramped, depending on the person you're sharing it with, thought Clark) space of the gondola... They had spent all the dinner talking to each other without any uneasiness, but now that she was so close to him that her hips touched, it brought back memories Clark was not sure he wanted to summon...or at least not now; last time they were this close he was wearing a tux, sitting in a comfortable chair, with Lois wearing only a teenie weenie bikini sitting on his lap...Lets not go there, he thought! He was so deeply lost in his thoughts that when Lois spoke he gave a start and almost fell into the water...

Lois: Cool down Smallville! So you're uneasy in planes AND boats? You really are a 'down to earth' kinda guy!

Clark: (sarcastic) haha...very funny...I was just...thinking about...you know...stuff...

Lois: No I don't! What were you thinking about? If its Lana, I'm throwing you off board!

Clark: No...nooooooo...Far from that...

Lois: Good! Then what is it?

Clark: Nothing that concerns you! And for you information i'm not uneasy in boats...its just that its a bit cramped in here you see?

Lois: Cramped? What do you mean? Are you implying that I'm fat? Just because I ate two servings does not make me fat Farmboy!

Clark: WHAT? NO! Are you crazy?

Lois: (Smiling) Wow, I really can't believe how fast and how easily I can get under your skin!

Clark: What I really can't understand is why you keep doing it?

Lois: _Qui aime bien, châtie bien..._

Clark: What was that? French? (Surprised) You speak french?

Lois: Yes it was, and yes I do! You sound surprised? You do remember that I am a military brat?

Clark: How could I forget the...(mimicking the way she spoke earlier)...unforgettable...Where else have you been besides France?

Lois: (Smiling) My dad was positioned Germany, Hong Kong, England, Australia, Israel, Kenya, Brazil and Russia...We finally came back to the US five years ago...

Clark: Must have been hard travelling like that?

Lois: (She looks at him, surprised) You are the first person to say that to me...Usually when I tell people that I've been to all these countries they say 'must have been fun travelling like that'...I guess it was not very easy but I have fun memories...and less fun ones...

Clark silently watched her, his silence encouraging her to continue.

Lois: My mom died when we were in Germany...She is buried there...(smiling sadly) Vergissmeinicht...it is the German word for forget-me-nots...she loved Lilies, so that's what my dad made the cemetery attendant grow on her grave, but I went there on my own some time before we left Germany and I planted some Forget-me-nots on her grave...they say they have the virtue of ensuring that the wearer of the flower may never be forgotten by the ones who love her...I was my way of saying good-bye I guess...(she remains lost in her thoughts for a few seconds, before smiling again)...But I do have cool memories too!

Clark: (Smiling at her) Yeah? Like what?

Lois: When I was in Israel, I learned Krav Maga!

Clark: Kra-WHAT? What is that? Sounds like some weird disease...

Lois: Very funny! Its hebrew for close combat...(seeing Clark's impressed look) hey you're not the only one to know stuff...I just prefer not to advertise my knowledge in front of others...(ignoring Clark's snort)...so anyway, I learned Krav Maga from the top instructors themselves together with the other marines my dad had brought with him! Krav Maga is some sort of self defence martial art but taken to the extreme; there are no forbidden strikes and the key word is survival, so you just have to make use of whatever is at hand to inflict maximum damage to your adversary while taking minimum...It where I learned those kick-ass moves I use in close combat! Sounds fun, heh?

Clark: I'm not much of a fighter myself...I'm more of a peace-and-love kind of guy...but it sounds...fun!

Lois: Yeah yeah...but I'm sure you have been in at least one fight...haven't you?

Clark: Nah...not really...

They usually do not have the time to develop into real fights before I'm done, he thought...

Lois: You mean no one at school ever tried to kick your ass?

Clark: (Sarcastic) God, I love the way you talk...(He thinks for a few seconds before speaking) Well, a few years back, I was beaten up by a few football jocks, the leader of which was the squad captain and Lana's boyfriend, and then tied up to a cross in the middle of a corn field, but I don't know if it qualifies...

Lois: Oh my god! Really? That must have been awful! How did you get free?

Clark: (Smiling glumly) Lex came to my help and untied me...

Lois: Really? Wow...I'm having a hard time picturing Lex as a saviour...But lets come back to the story at hand; payback must have been a bitch! What did you do to them?

Clark: What makes you think I did something to them?(Seeing the look on Lois's face) Okay I did do something...(chuckling at the memory) I...wrecked their trucks...beyond what they ever thought was possible...

Lois: (Smiling) Thats my boy! I'm impressed! You can be so...stiff sometimes, I thought the art of practical jokes was lost on you...So you are a normal guy after all...I bet you did all the stupid stuff every guy ever did...I already have confirmation of spying on the girl next door, so the next in line would be...peeping in the girls' locker room...

Clark suddenly turned a deep shade of crimson...

Lois: Oh my...you did! You peeped at naked girls! You really never stop surprising me, you know?!

Clark: (Still crimson) Well, for my defence it was an accident and I never did it again...Plus I didn't see or look much...

Lois: But you did! Wait a minute...were you looking at Lana?

Clark: (turning to an even darker shade of red...) I told you it was an accident and I would be grateful if we didn't talk about this any more...can we?

Lois: You really are something...SInce YOU want to change the subject and we're in the mood of discovering secret stuff about you, how about...tell me something about you you've never told anyone...!

Clark: Its not fair! I'll tell a secret if you tell me one about you...how about that?

Lois: Geez, you really are taking the kindergarten-best-friends thingy to the extreme are you? We're playing I'll-show-you-mine-if-you-show-me-yours? Well if it pleases you...come on...spill it!

Clark: (He thinks for a few seconds before speaking...) I have watched 'The Notebook' 37 times...

As usual Lois speaks before having fully understood Clark's admission...

Lois: ...oh come on I thought you were gonna tell me you had a secret porn stash in your loft...(she suddenly understands) OH MY GOD! 'The notebook'?!? Isn't that the same movie Chloe and I had to beg you to watch with us? The one you qualified as, I quote, "a sappy, stupid , pseudo-romantic movie"? Had you watched it before that day?

By the end of her last question was totally crimson, for the third time that night.

Clark: ...nope...it was my first time...I was hooked...

Lois: ...and I bet you cried like a baby!

Clark: Well...yeah...but not like a baby...more like a manly kinda crying...

Lois: (laughing)Yeah right...whatever helps you sleep at night...

Clark: (Glaring at her)...so...your turn...tell me yours...

Lois sobered up instantly and seemed lost in her thoughts for a few seconds before finally speaking...

Lois: Okay, but word of this gets out and you're dead meat, am I understood?

Clark: (Laughing) Oooh Aaah Sarge'!

Lois: I'm not joking! Now swear!

Clark: Okay okay...I swear!

Lois took a deep breath before speaking, and when she did she spoke so fast even with his super-hearing Clark could not understand a word she said.

Lois: Ihavegivennamestomybunnyslippers...

Clark: What?! I didn't get a word of what you said! Don't cheat! I played fair and you should too...

Lois:(Sighing loudly) My bunny slippers...have names...I...I have given them names...dot and dash...

Clark burst out laughing so hard that he almost fell off the boat (Lois seriously thought about pushing him off) and it took him at least ten minutes to stop laughing.

Lois: haha...you had your laugh? Satisfied?

Clark: (Still laughing) You really are something! And you dare mock me? How old are you? And where did you get those names!?

Lois: (Glaring) Dot and dash are the names of the two characters of the Morse Code...I learnt it with my dad...

Clark: (His laughter subsiding a little)...but why would you give names to you bunny slippers?! What's next? Talking to them?!

Lois, who was about to say something, shut her mouth with a clap and turned completely crimson.

Clark: (Seeing her face) Why are you blushing? Its not like you do t...OH MY GOD!! You do talk to your bunny slippers?!?!

This time Clark did end up in the canal, helped by Lois's foot, and when he surfaced he was still laughing convulsively...After some time, the 'gondola-driver' (for lack of a better word) helped him into the boat. He was completely soaked and this caused him to wash the interior of the gondola, including Lois. So a few minutes later, they were still in the boat, slowly heading towards their hotel, Clark grinning because of her secret AND because he had succeeded in completely drenching her, Lois glaring because he had _dared_ laugh at her AND because he had ruined her dress AND she felt cold AND she could not tell him because he would immediately feel the need to come to her rescue and offer some kind of protection AND because he had _dared _laugh at her AND...

A few minutes passed before Clark finally decided that maybe he should apologize for soaking her dress. He turned to her and...his breath caught in his throat as he noticed her wet dress clinging to her skin, to her curves, and he noticed she wasn't wearing any bra...he was petrified...and he still hadn't moved when Lois finally noticed he was staring and searched for its cause: following his intense gaze to her breasts, she understood and looked at him with a mischievous smile...

Lois: What's happening Farmboy? Your pants are feeling tighter?

With that Clark snapped back to reality and -once again- blushed violently.

Clark: (Stammering) I...uh...I...was...thinking about...sport...

Lois: (Smiling) I bet you were you pervert! You really are like all the guys!

Clark: (Embarassed) I'm sorry Lois, I didn't mean to...watch...like that but...

Lois: (Affecting a serious, matter-of-factly tone) Its okay...I can understand! I myself find it hard not to stare when I'm in front of my mirror...

They looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. When their laughter finally died out, they finally understood what the waiter had meant at the restaurant; they were both completely soaked but comfortable, lying in the seat of the gondola, Lois's head resting on Clark's shoulder, both of them looking at the stars above, and none of them feeling awkward or uneasy about their situation. Clark was showing Lois the different stars and giving her their names and she was sincerely listening to him. They kept it that way until they reached their hotel, talking in soft voices, laughing softly to stupid jokes that only them would understand, and they were so into their own world that it took them five minutes to notice that the gondola had stopped moving. They thanked the driver for the wonderful ride and went to their room. They showered and changed in silence, each one thinking fondly about the evening past, and they were soon in bed, under their covers, waiting for sleep to come. After a few minutes, Clark's voice broke the silence.

Clark: (Softly) What did it mean, what you said in French when we were in the gondola?

Lois didn't even bother feigning she was asleep, or asking how he knew she wasn't asleep; she just knew he knew, just as well as she was aware he was still awake even before he had spoken up.

Lois: Its a popular saying, and it doesn't have a direct translation in English...

Clark: Please...?

Lois: You tease the most who you like the most...

A few seconds of silence passed again before she heard Clark's voice again, softer this time.

Clark: Thank you, Lois...

Lois: You're welcome, Clark...

Clark: (Closing his eyes, smiling in the dark) Goodnight, Lois...

Lois: (Closing her eyes, smiling in the dark) Goodnight, Clark...

**TBC**


	6. The surprise

_Sorry for the long wait and Merry Christmas! Thanks for the wonderful reviews, I hope you'll like this installement, I changed my writing style. Please let me know what you think about it._

_Hope you enjoy it_

_Laurent_

They had spent the day visiting the city, managing, thanks to Lois's arrangements, to see almost all of the city's famous places: the St Marc plaza, the beautifully packed Grand Canal, the cosy little churches lost in the immensity of the city, and they had ended the day at the Ponte dei Sospiri; the Bridge of sighs. A local legend says that lovers will be assured eternal love if they kiss on a gondola at sunset, under the bridge, or so did their tour guide (who, incidentally, was also the one 'guiding' the gondola they were in) assure them of. His remark only resulted in a snort from Lois and a smile from Clark, smile which lasted until he looked at Lois and understood that the guide meant that they were together; following this realisation, he, as usual, turned crimson and muttered something about being single and loving every second of it, followed by the two trying to increase the space between them. Watching all this, the tour guide could only smile and shake his head while muttering "giovincelli" ('youngsters' in Italian). Despite a few awkward moments like this one, they had managed to spend a really nice day discovering the marvels of the city. Memories of their wonderful evening the previous day still drifted in their minds from time to time, causing them to sometimes smile, sometimes frown, but generally just to feel happy and enjoy the moment. They still didn't know what to make of the previous evening; neither had found sleep easily but when they had it had been a peaceful slumber, well at least for Lois who had snored, or rather breathed, louder than usual, resulting in Clark feeling a little sleepy during the day. He finally decided to talk about it at the end of their day, while they were walking to their room.

"Had a nice evening last...evening...huh?"

Lois just nodded absently, seemingly captivated by the pattern of the flooring...

"You slept well afterwards?"

"Yeah, as usual...well maybe better than usual...It was a really deep, relaxing sleep...I had a really nice dream too..."

"I bet you did! You did SOUND more relaxed than usual..."

"And what's that supposed to mean? Come on be a man about it! If you've got something to say, spill it!"

"YOU SNORE TOO MUCH! I can't sleep at night; I've got sensible ears..."

"Oh come on Smallville! Not that again! I told you REAL WOMEN DO NOT SNORE! Just admit that you're not used to sleeping next to a real woman and that you spend the night listening to my breathing to fuel your Farmboyish fantasies..." she replied, smiling mischievously, while opening the door to their room. The smile disappeared from her face as soon as she saw that their room was not as unoccupied as it should have been.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised...I always knew there was something going on between the farmboy and you...he _does_ have big hands..."

Lois had stopped dead in her tracks, still on the threshold, causing Clark to bump into her, just before he heard the voice from inside their room. However, maybe due to his superhuman heritage, he was the first one to snap back to reality from the initial shock and say something.

"Lucy?!?!"

That finally seemed make Lois snap out of her trance.

"What the hell are you doing here? And how did you know where to find me?" She was still rooted to the doorframe with Clark behind her, but at least she could talk.

"Wow...well I guess I deserve this...I missed you too sis..." She was smiling faintly, calmly looking into her sister's eyes. Lois on the other hand was everything but calm; she was slowly shifting from utter shock to cold fury and the change seemed to be restoring her ability to move: she finally moved from the door and entered warily the room, looking around for any trap. Clark followed her in, but with more confidence than Lois as he had already scanned the room and knew they were alone.

"You still haven't answered my questions Lucy...so?"

"About how I found you? Well, I'm as good at finding you that you are at finding me...maybe even slightly better...and for why I came here, ...its because I have an announcement to make, but who cares? I want to know everything about Farmboy and you! How long has it been going on?"

"Don't be stupid! There's nothing between Clark and m..."

"Oh come on don't be shy! You're in the most romantic city in the world with him and...", while talking she had moved to Lois's bed on which was the suitcase she had begun packing that morning; she rummaged through it for a few seconds and then triumphantly pulled out a pair of Lois's underwear, smiling. " And you packed the good stuff! If this ain't to seal the deal, then what can it be for? Plus, by the look on his face, it ain't the first time he sees it...So, who's in denial this time, huh?"

With the last comment Lois's head whipped around to glare at Clark whose eyes were still glued to the red underwear Lucy was holding, the same underwear he was not getting tired of seeing...Abruptly he realised Lois was still glaring at him while Lucy was chuckling; Clark had his usual reaction and turned crimson while fumbling with his words to change the subject.

"So...uh..uh...Lacy..I mean LUCY...uh...you said you were here to make an announcement...?"

This finally seemed to divert Lois's attention and Clark was holding back a relief sigh when Lois spoke.

"Don't think I'm done with you Clark...", turning to Lucy,"...but he's right; you came here for a reason...so?"

Still smiling Lucy held her sister's gaze for a few more seconds before conceding defeat and putting the Lois's underwear back where it was. That done, she sat on the bed and motioned for Lois and Clark to sit too.

"Its ok, I don't feel like sitting...spill it! I really don't have all day" Lois said, exasperated.

"As you wish...", she took a deep breath and, "I'm getting married".

Lois's breath caught in her throat; she was expecting anything, from "I double-crossed the Triads and now they're trying to get me " to "I'm being chased by an army of terrorists from whom I stole some Uranium" (you really never know what to expect with Lucy), but this was really unexpected; all Lois could do before her legs gave way underneath her was sit on the chair she was standing next to. Clark was completely silent and kept looking at both the sisters. Seeing her sister too shaken to talk, Lucy decided to tell her a bit more.

"His name is Hal Jordan, he's a test pilot for the US Air Force. I met him on dad's base one and a half year ago and we've been dating ever since...He's reformed me...I've changed...I love him..."

"I don't know what to say...You really are never short of surprises...Nothing could shock me now short of an alien invasion", which made Clark's head jerk upwards, "except maybe," suddenly wary, "Oh my god, you're pregnant right? He's another one of your Mafiosi boyfriends and he's forcing you to marry him to ensure his legacy, right? Oh I'm so going to kill him, and when I'm done with him, you're next!"

This time Lucy plainly laughed before going to her sister and hugging her; the gesture really seemed to surprise Lois who took a few seconds before returning the hug. They held each other for a few seconds before Lucy stood again and this time sat on the chair next to Lois's and held her sister's hands. Clark was still standing on the other side of Lois, watching his feet, wondering whether he should leave the two sisters alone. He was about to voice his concerns when Lucy spoke again.

"Don't worry sis, these days are over; he is utterly honest and I love him for that and for loving me how I am; he's not concerned with who I was but only with how I want to be; he believes in me and he is a good man." She smiled again before speaking, holding her sister's hands the whole time. "And, no, I'm not pregnant, not yet..."

Lois couldn't help but smile at her sister's last comment. Clark could literally feel the tension easing out of her; he barely suppressed a relieved sigh.

"I really don't know what to say..."

"If had known that getting married would make you shut up..."

"And what did Dad think about the news? He didn't freak?"

Lucy chuckled before answering; "Well, you, and Clark, are the first to know actually...I wanted you to be the first one I'd announce it to..."

"I can't believe you didn't tell Dad!! Thanks for sharing the news with me first but he's gonna freak before calming down and killing your guy! I really do hope your man doesn't scare easy!"

"He was born without fear..."

"Cocky..."

"Truthful... That's why he is a test pilot; he is scared of nothing..." and seeing Lois's look, "which doesn't mean he is one of those crazy morons looking for some adrenaline: he's got his head on his shoulders!"

"Wow...and where is this marvellous man?"

"He's downstairs, in the lobby." Turning to Clark, "You should go meet him, I'm sure you guys will hit off quite well"

"Yeah, sure! How do I recognise him?"

"He's incredibly handsome...and he has a weird ring with some kind of green gemstone on his right hand..."

**Four hours later a few thousand miles above the Mediterranean Sea**

"She looked happy…didn't she? And not at all under any sort of duress…right?"

"She looked just fine to me…"

"Right, like you could notice anything anyway…"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…drop it…so, you talked to the guy longer than I did, how is he? Should I be worried? Then again, I'm asking this to the man who did not even notice that his best friend was head over heels for him…"

Clark could only glare at her (she was right, he really hadn't noticed anything about Chloe) as he recalled his meeting with Hal Jordan earlier…

_Walking in the hotel's lobby, Clark immediately found Lucy's fiancé; his ring really was odd: it had a green glow similar to kryptonite, so Clark approached him wearily. To his astonishment, when he noticed Clark, the guy smiled warmly before walking towards him. Before he had time to react (which is saying a lot since he is supposed to be one of the fastest beings on the planet), Jordan was shaking firmly his hand. Clark winced, anticipating the painfully familiar sensation he associated with Kryptonite, sensation that, surprisingly enough, never came._

This is really going to be interesting, he thought to himself.

_Noticing Clark's wince, "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"_

"_What?"_

"_Well, you winced when I shook your hand, so…"_

Come on Clark, come up with something, quick…

"_Nah, don't worry, I don't hurt easily…It just that your ring…caught my eye…" he said, smiling._

"_I understand…Anyway, I'm Hal, nice to meet you Clark."_

Where does this guy come from??

"_Nice to meet you too, Hal…", he said wearily after a few seconds, "…but how do you know my name?"_

_This time Hal laughed out loud before answering._

What the…??

"_I got you really worried there haven't I…?"_

Yeah!!…

"_Not really…just intrigued actually…so?…"_

"_Okay, enough of the suspense then!" he said, still smiling, "I know you through what Lucy told me about you and I saw you on the pictures Lois sent her father…"_

So Lois sent pictures of me to her father…this could explain Lucy's allusions…oh sweet revenge…she is never going to hear the end of this…

"_I see…and what did Lucy tell you about me?"_

_Hal just laughed took Clark to the bar to have a drink and get to know each other better. By the time the Lanes arrived in the lobby, Hal and Clark looked like old buddies, surprising both women..._

Back to reality, Clark just smiled before answering to Lois's question.

"He looked just fine to me…"

"And why exactly doesn't that surprise me? I told you, you wouldn't even notice a log sticking out of your left eye…"

Lois was surprised to see that he was still smiling, looking at her mischievously.

"What is it Smallville? Stop looking at me like that, it creeps me out," she lied.

"It's just that Hal shared with me a most valuable piece of knowledge -"

"Well, it seems that knowledge makes you look dumb…"

"- about you…"

If it had not been Lois, he would have sworn he had heard a squeak… He enjoyed Lois's silence for a few more seconds before speaking again.

"…He told me that you sent pictures of me to you father…so…should I be flattered or scared…?" he asked, smiling. "I, personally, would tend towards the scared part of the scale…"

For the second time of the day, Lois was speechless.

**One hour later**

Lois took more time to recover from what Clark said and took even more time to find a way to regain the upper hand in their verbal contest.

"I see you are getting quite used to flying Farmboy... See? With a little practice and a lot of Lois, you can overcome anything!"

"The things you wouldn't say to flatter yourself...I see you have finally recovered from the piece of information I gave you earlier..."

Ignoring his last comment: "Oh come on Smallville, admit it, you are having a wonderful time with me, so wonderful it makes you forget your fears! I am incredible! Why can't you admit it?"

"Yeah, right! Incredible...not exactly the word I would use to define you...I was thinking more along the lines of...maddening..."

"I know you're crazy about me Farmboy..."

"Riiiiight...don't flatter yourself Lane, you're not my type anyway..."

"Sorry to contradict you Clark, but recent studies have led to the common consensus that I in fact am exactly your type, and the only reason why you are not head over heels for me is the fact that I myself am not at all under your charm..."

"It makes me shudder every time you say my name like that...anyway, first of all Lane, what did I tell you about the use of words you cannot spell correctly?...", ignoring Lois's glare, " and secondly, WHAT RECENT STUDIES???"

"The recent studies I led, investigating you through a series of witty and brilliantly intelligent questions..."

"Oh come on, you mean the few moments we spent talking in the car? That's your study??"

"Oh, okay...so what is your type of girl then...? And don't you dare describe Lana to me!!"

He glared at her for a few seconds, but then he thought about what he was really looking for in a woman; he thought about the women he had known so far, what he had liked about them and what he had not, and it was not before a few minutes that he finally answered.

"I'd like her to be intelligent enough for us to be able to have a conversation about anything... I'd like her to be more than my girlfriend... my best friend... someone with whom I can share my secrets and my fears with...I'd like her to trust me enough to share her deepest secret with me...I like simplicity; I'd like her to be straightforward...with no secret agenda...I'd love her to accept me, to love me, for who I am...how I am, however flawed I may be..."

Lois was lost in her thoughts for a few moments after Clark's answer, wondering how she should respond to his description, wondering why it had made her heart beat faster, wondering why it had affected her so much...She seriously contemplated making a sarcastic comment, like she always does when something is bothering her...Finally, she decided that since he had been honest with her, the least she could do was be honest with him too...at least to some extent…

"You have a way of using the most simple words to say the most touching things...I am truly sad that you suffered as much as you did in you past relationships...life's a bitch sometimes and so are some women...", smiling and squeezing his hand, "...but I'm sure there's someone out there just for you, someone who will love you as much as you deserve to be loved."

Clark returned her smile and squeezed her hand too (lightly enough not to stop the blood flow in her hand...).

"Thanks Lois...You really surprise me too; just when I thought you were going to make a caustic comment, there you go and say something nice! You really are a piece of work, Lane!"

This time, they both ended up laughing before the captain announced that they had arrived at Athens International Airport and that the plane would land in a few minutes. They started collecting their things before fastening their seatbelts. Lois was putting her earphones back on when she realised that there was something she had not told him.

"Smallville...?"

"...hmmm..." He was so busy looking out the window (he had won the place near the window by getting there before Lois who was, as usual, the last one to get on the plane) that he didn't even bother turning his head to look at her.

"You are not flawed, you are, by far, the best person I know..."

This time he turned around to look at her.

"Thank you..."

She just winked and put on her earphones to listen to Corinne Bailey Rae's beautiful voice...

_Just like a star across my sky,_

_Just like an angel off the page,_

_You have appeared to my life,_

_Feel like I'll never be the same,_

_Just like a song in my heart,_

_Just like oil on my hands,_

_Honour to love you_

_Still I wonder why it is,_

_I don't argue like this,_

_With anyone but you,_

_We do it all the time,_

_Blowing out my mind…_


	7. Athenian Excursion

Corinne Bailey Rae had been replaced by U2 singing about a beautiful day in Lois's earphones by the time they finally exited the airport. They were quickly spotted by a cab driver who led them to his car and soon enough, they were on the motorway, heading for their hotel through the Athenian night. On the way there, Lois thought about the conversation with her sister a few hours before…

_As soon as Clark had left the room, Lucy had reverted back to her previous topic of interest…_

"_So…you and the farmboy, huh…?"_

Oh come on!

"_Oh come on!!"_

"_What? Don't you dare deny this to me! I dare you to say that there is nothing between the Farmboy and you!"_

"_There is nothing between the Farmboy and me! There, I said it! Happy?"_

"_I'm surprised you said it with that much ease…"_

…

"…_since there definitely _is_ something going on between you guys! So, seriously, on a scale of one to ten, how much does he rate?"_

Oh come _on_!!

"_Get your mind out of the gutter girl; you are getting married, for heaven's sake!"_

"_Ah, you can get the girl out of the gutter, but you can never get the gutter out of the girl, my sister dearest!"_

_That triggered a fit of laughter that significantly released the tension in the two women, in particular Lois._

"_So, since you seem to have convinced yourself that there is nothing between that very handsome young man and you, then I'll go along with this figment of your imagination and ask you why I had to trail you halfway across Europe to find you? If this is not eloping, then what is it?!"_

God, they are getting good at this game; first Smallville, now her… It's _on_!

"_I feel in a good mood today so I'll choose to blissfully ignore your ignorant comments and sarcasms and instead enlighten you by providing an answer to your question…"_

Not bad Lane, not bad…

"_Martha Kent, Clark's mother, is now a senator to the congress and she will be making a European tour next month. As her assistant, I had to come to Europe to make the necessary arrangements. Since I was coming anyway, we thought that the big guy could come too so we extended the journey. And that's that!"_

"_hmmmm… and who chose where you were going?"_

Busted!

"_The itinerary was dictated by the various appointments Martha has in Europe, that's all!"_

"_And she has an appointment here in Venice too? Come on! Who are you kidding?"_

She's getting good!

"_Ok, I did choose some of the locations, including Venice, but I only did so to make Smallville discover the beauty of this place… I myself have come here before…"_

"…_I'll make as if I believe what you just said…so you've already gone to Paris, Rome and Venice, so, what's left?"_

"_Athens tonight and tomorrow, then the Meteora tomorrow night and the day after, and we'll be in London for the last two days …"_

"_What's the Meteora?"_

"_That's my little secret! If you're nice, I'll bring you there one day!"_

"…_So you're bringing Clark to your secret place, a place so secret that even me, your sister, does not know about it?"_

Think quick Lane…

"_Its not that big a deal! You'll see for yourself when I bring you there…It is a beautiful place, perfect for a small, cosy wedding…where are you getting married by the way?"_

Nice and easy…

"_You really thought I was going to fall for that lame excuse for a transition? Come on sis, you taught me everything I know, and I know better than that!…"_

Busted again…

"…_But, since this is a special occasion, I will, once again, indulge into your delusions and pretend there is nothing hiding in plain sight, even though you are visiting the most romantic cities on the Old Continent with Smallville, including a visit to your special secret place, _and_, last but not least…"_

_Lucy went to pick up the red underwear again…_

"…_You're packing up some pretty decent heat down here!"_

_Lois jumped out of her chair, snatched her underwear and stuffed it down her suitcase…_

I'm getting tired of this joke!

"_Okay…okay sis, cool down! Damn, you make me think about dad when you're like this! Speaking of dad, you really think he'll be that angry about this?"_

Now _that_ was a smooth transition…I'm impressed…

"…_Angry is not the word I would have used…Mad would be a more appropriate term…"_

What wouldn't I give to see his face when he hears the news!!

"_Would you mind videotaping the moment when you break him the news? I'd really love to see his face when he learns that his little girl is getting married! It can also be a useful clue in your future murder investigation…"_

Gooood…

"_Oh come on, thanks for cheering me up! As witness and bridesmaid, you could at least be supportive of me!"_

WTF?!

"…_Bridesmaid?…Witness?…Me?"_

"_Guilty on all accounts! And you don't have the choice! I want you and Clo to be my bridesmaids and I'm going to make sure _YOU_ catch the bouquet!"_

…

Clark's voice brought Lois back to reality and it took her a few seconds to register her surroundings and notice that Clark was talking to her.

"Are you okay Lois? You haven't said a word since we landed almost two hours ago… I was thinking about celebrating this achievement with some champagne, but then I realised that alcohol may make you _breathe_ louder at night and that you may be sick or still recovering from the piece of news you got earlier…"

"Wow Smallville, concern and sarcasm in the same sentence, you _are_ getting good! And as for the piece of news, are you talking about the fact that Lucy's getting married soon or about my red underwear being the subject of your fantasies…? Because I personally can't figure out which one is more disturbing…"

Lois distinctly heard Clark's breath get caught in his throat as she thought that her panties kept popping up in almost all their conversations lately…

"That's what I thought… Now get the suitcases, I'm going to check up our reservations."

With that, she just turned around and walked to the reservation desk, leaving Clark still struggling with his thoughts and the suitcases.

_ …_

Sitting in his hotel room, Clark was re-reading his favourite poem anthology, waiting for the bathroom to be vacated by its grumpy occupant. She had been grumpy since she had left him with the suitcases outside the hotel an hour ago. Lois being Lois, grumpiness was not really unusual but Clark could not help but wonder what her sister could have told her? Or was it really the red underwear? No, no, no, we're not going there again! Despite himself, Clark felt his cheeks turn red as he fought hard to think about something else; as fate would have it, Lois chose just that moment to get out of the bathroom, hair wet, wearing nothing but a towel. All thoughts vanished from Clark's mind as the curtain next to the bathroom door suddenly experienced a case of spontaneous combustion.

Clark was on his feet the next second and dousing the fire with his jacket that had, the moment before, been lying on the bed behind him; in seconds, the fire was out.

"What the…!? Are you okay?"

Clark begun to turn around to face Lois, but, remembering the reason behind the mini-fire, he kept looking at the curtain as he answered.

"I…uh…uh…don't know…one second everything was okay, and the…the next the curtain was…burning…Are _you_ okay?"

He felt her move closer to him to see the damage done and he cursed his heritage as he struggled to focus on something else.

"Its okay Smallville, don't worry about it, I'll have a word with the morons running this place! Good thing you were here! I never saw anyone move that fast; one second you were there, the next you just appeared here, taking care of that fire! Hell, even the fire extinguishers didn't have time to…"

As if on cue, the smoke sensors chose that moment to finally respond to the fire and activate the fire extinguishers and the alarm, drenching both of them. Clark silently thanked his luck this time as Lois, distracted from her previous line of thought, was now swearing loudly, cursing the poor men who installed the device, the hotel staff and their ancestors; for once, he did not bother telling her to calm down. A quick scan into the other rooms told him that Lois was not the only client in a bad mood anymore.

…

She may not have been the only client in a bad mood, but she was by far the angriest and the most adamant about the fact that the hotel staff had a peanut sized brain for installing a fire sensor that had a reaction time that was superior to that of a average man, the average man being Clark, of course. She harassed them for 45 minutes non-stop, barely pausing to breathe and to shush Clark, telling him to stop defending the incompetence of others.

During all that time, Clark could do nothing but feel sorry for the poor souls suffering the wrath of Lane because of him, while he cursed his heritage _and_ the fire extinguishers since Lois had not even bothered to change before assaulting the staff members. He was getting more and more irritated with each passing second because he felt guilty about the fire, because he had to look at everything _but_ Lois, because everywhere he looked he saw a some random guy goggle-eyed before Lois's state of undress, and because he did not understand why it irritated him that some average guy was drooling over his best friend. He felt that he was going to explode any second now and was frantically searching for a way to vent his anger. The only positive thing he could see in the present situation was that the hotel staff was so overwhelmed with Lois that they did not even bother to question the source of the fire.

He was so irritated that he did not notice that Lois had stopped speaking, though the fact that the previously goggle-eyed random guys had taken a sudden interest in wall tapestry should have warned him. What did make him refocus and make his anger die with a squeak was Lois's hand on his heart; he turned to look at her and saw everything he did not want to see; she was still angry and there was fire in her eyes but she looked stunningly beautiful with just…Clark clamped his eyes shut while his irritation at the situation began to swell up again.

"Are you okay Smallville? You look like death walking…"

Clark slowly let out a breath and opened his eyes, avoiding looking at Lois and choosing instead to focus his gaze on the hotel staff members. The anger and frustration he was feeling was probably very apparent on his face because he could clearly see the poor guys wincing under his glare. His guilt finally won over his anger and he sighed as he turned away from them and Lois to head towards the lobby, grumbling to himself.

…

She was quite proud of herself; her insistence the previous day had been rewarded with the hotel president himself apologizing to them (though Clark had looked particularly distressed with that), offering to move them to a 5 star hotel and also offering them a grand tour of the city of Athens.

Sure, she had been to Athens before and she already knew everything that was worth knowing but she was glad that Clark had had the chance to discover the city. Sure, the hotel staff had wrongly assumed that they were a couple and sent them to the honeymoon suite with the heart-shaped bed and the open bathroom (Clark had looked particularly distressed at that too…damn farmboy and his moral values), but on the other hand, they had enjoyed the Jacuzzi (one at a time) and the magnificent view on the city.

She was now sitting on the surprisingly comfortable heart-shaped bed, waiting for Smallville to finish in the Jacuzzi; she had gone first yesterday on their arrival in the room and when she had come out of the bathroom at most half an hour after, he was already asleep, so she had grudgingly accepted to let him go first today after their day-long city tour. He had gone in but not before warning her not to come too close to the translucent partition separating the bathroom from the rest of the suite. The screen prevented Lois from seeing Clark but she could hear him splashing in the water like a kid (it was probably his first time in the Jacuzzi and his muscles were probably sore from sleeping on the sofa the previous night).

She couldn't help but smile at the thought of this innocent mountain of muscles who could easily be a jerk and a jock but instead was a geek. The sight of his pillow on the sofa next to her made her grin as she remembered the previous night; she had woken him up after her Jacuzzi moment but he had doggedly refused to come to sleep in the bed, stating that he preferred to sleep on the sofa because she breathed too loudly (as if the small space that separated the bed from the sofa would really change something, _if_ she did snore, which was a ridiculous notion anyway). Whoever thought chivalry was dead obviously hadn't heard of Clark Kent, for better or worse. She grabbed the pillow to put it back on the bed (they wouldn't be sleeping there tonight) and under it she found a book entitled _My favourite Poem Anthology_; the name had evidently been written by a child's hand, and, despite looking pretty old, the book was still in good shape. Intrigued, she opened it and smiled at what she found inside; it was a scrapbook of poems that Clark had cut out of books or anthologies or newspapers. Judging from the colour of some of the pieces of paper, some of these dated from at least ten years ago. She flipped through it randomly without recognising any names and finally thought that it would be a good enough excuse to disturb Clark from his bath. She grinned in anticipation of the face he would make while she walked towards the bathroom area, trying to make as less noise as possible.

…

Clark was enjoying a lot his first time in a Jacuzzi; he had never thought it would be that much fun. He had wanted to try it the previous night, but after waiting for almost two hours for Lois to get out of the Jacuzzi, he had abandoned and fallen asleep on the sofa. She had surprisingly accepted to let him go first today, but he was still a bit wary that she might have some evil scheme in store for him…However, he had to admit that this Athenian excursion that had started so awfully was definitely taking a turn for the better; he had spent an excellent day touring Athens, visiting The Acropolis, the site of the first Olympic Games, the New Acropolis Museum, the new Olympic Stadium. He was impressed by the old and the new alike and was in awe with the fact that each one of theses places had seen so much history being made. Visiting the Parthenon, the place was so amazing that he could almost feel the presence of the gods towering over him; in the presence of so much greatness, Clark, for the first time in his life, felt small. He had loved each and every one of the statues and monuments present in the city, specially the white marble statue of Athena present in the museum. He smiled as he remembered the conversation they had had in front of that statue…

"_As you probably know Smallville, this is the goddess Athena,__ the daughter of Zeus,__ protector of the city__. She was the goddess of wisdom, crafts, such as weaving, and also the goddess of war…"_

_She said that with a triumphant smile._

I'm impressed…but on second thought, Lois being Lois, she has probably googled it yesterday…

"_Gee Lois, how do you know so much?"_

_Clark just laughed at Lois's smirk before continuing._

"…_Seriously, how _DO_ you know so much about Athena…?"_

"_Who do you think you are dealing with here? You are not the only one having a stockpile of useless knowledge, though you probably have more of that than I do… Besides, we share many common traits, so…"_

"_Common traits?? With Athena?? Come on! Wisdom? YOU? And about crafts, I never saw you do anything crafty with your hands unless you count picking locks! Regarding war, I have to admit you don't fight like a girl, though I'm not sure it's a compliment, and you never play fair. And last but not least, Athena was a virgin…"_

Did I just say what I think I did…? She's looking at me calmly…that's the scariest thing I've ever see…God help me…

"_And…?"_

"_An…and…and nothing…I…I…just…nothing…"_

"_Are you sure? Because I'd be glad to continue this conversation about my sexuality…and yours…"_

_As usual, Clark's face had changed to a deep crimson and he had blabbered something unintelligible while Lois laughed and walked away…_

Clark smiled at this memory, wondering, not for the first time, how she managed to get under his skin with that much ease…He smiled as he heard her now familiar heartbeat approaching the bathroom…he had gotten used to listening to it over the last few days; he had found that if he concentrated on it, it was soothing enough to make him forget the other sounds and fall asleep; needless to say that he had discovered this technique while trying to avoid her heavy _breathing_. As he thought about that, he was surprised to find that he knew when she was sleeping or laughing or excited or angry just by listening to her heartbeat… he had not realized that he now listened to it not only to sleep, but at any given moment of the day… For example, he knew she was excited at that precise moment, probably thinking about some mischief to come, while she was advancing towards the bathroom… He was glad that for once someone would not be able to sneak up on him… it would be a good idea to learn to listen around him for heartbeats so as to know when there are people not far or something like that… Could be useful to avoid people listening in or sneaking up on him… He smiled as he heard her gently pushing the screen, her heartbeat accelerating…

…

Lois was laughing inside, imagining the face Smallville would make when she would surprise him. She had pushed the screen door aside and was now into the bathroom area. She could see his back and he was obviously oblivious to the fact that he was no longer alone in the bathroom and she could barely suppress her excitement; she wanted to scream in anticipation! She had always loved sneaking up on people and since it did not happen often that she managed to do so, she relished this moment…

"What do you want Lois?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. _What the…!? How did he know I was here?_ She was so frustrated that she wanted to scream! Clark turned a bit to see her face and it was clear on his face that he was having a lot of fun! _Oh, so you're enjoying this huh? Well not for long farmboy!_

…

Clark was enjoying _a lot_ the mixture of frustration and surprise he could see on Lois's face! He wanted to scream of joy and he couldn't suppress the smile that crept on his face.

"Are you okay Lois?"

It took Lois a few seconds to understand that Clark was talking to her, and when she did, she smiled. Clark immediately recognized that smile; it was the one she kept for special occasions, occasions where she would make Clark regret he had ever been born, like the time in his parent's bathroom, just a few days after they had first met. Lois kept on smiling as she walked to the Jacuzzi and climbed into it fully dressed, without any hesitation! Clark felt his eyebrows rise to his hairline and every hair of his body stand straight!

"B…but…Lois! You have all your clothes on!"

To his dismay, it only made her smile deepen…

"Oh, how cute!? Who would have that you'd want to see me naked that much? Well, okay, if that's what you want…"

As Lois reached for her shirt, Clark felt like his eyeballs were going to pop out of their sockets. For the second time since their arrival in Athens, his mind went completely blank, and fearing that he might (literally) set her on fire, he immediately shut his eyes. He heard and _felt_ Lois move in the Jacuzzi and he could do nothing but _imagine_ what she was doing, and it made it even worse.

"Are you sure you're okay Smallville? You are all crimson…"

He thought about jumping out of the Jacuzzi and superspeeding out of Europe, but his ego still did not want to acknowledge victory to Lois this easily, so he took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes… to see Lois still fully dressed sitting in front of him, obviously enjoying herself!

"But… you're not naked!"

"Oh, I'm sorry to disappoint you Farmboy, but I think that you have already had enough freebies as such…so now, you gotta earn it to see it sweetheart!" she said grin.

"There's a special place for you in hell, Lane!"

"Well thank you Padre, but I'd really like to know why you turned crimson a few minutes ago… what _could_ you have been thinking about, huh?"

Clark blushed again and just mumbled something from which Lois only understood "evil", "stone" and "butcher". Wondering what those three words could possibly have in common, Lois tried to make herself more comfortable in the Jacuzzi, making Clark less comfortable in the process. She was so happy with her present situation that she even convinced herself that she didn't care about her wet clothes, cold and uncomfortable clothes or about the fact that a naked Clark was more unsettling that expected or about the fact that she didn't want to move too much for fear of accidentally brushing against him or about the fact that she in fact _did_ care about all the aforementioned facts. With all these facts creeping into her mind, Lois begun to loose her good humor and her smile, and fearing that Clark might notice the change and exploit it, she raked her mind for something to talk about. And as it usually happened when she needed it the most (though she silently vowed never to voice that fact), Clark came to her rescue.

"So, why is it you came in here in the first place? Or did you really plan in getting your clothes completely soaked?"

Lois just glared at Clark, who had finally come around to watching her face (and only her face), while she silently thanked him.

"Very funny Smallville! I was just coming to talk to you about that scrapbook of yours that I found under your pillow."

"What scrapbook…?"

"_My favorite Poem Anthology…_"

"Well its just a random collection of poems that I like…why did you want to talk about it?"

"Well…okay I''ll admit it, I just wanted an excuse to come here… but anyway, judging by your handwriting on this thing, you couldn't have been more than 8 years old, and you already read poetry? At that age…"

"…you could barely read?"

Clark just laughed at Lois's smirk before continuing.

"…I was seven actually and I was quite turbulent according to my parents; I kept running around in the house…breaking…stuff… and the only instructive way my parents found to make me focus on something that would force me to stay in one place was reading aloud in front of the mirror. My mother is the one with the college degree but it was my dad who suggested I read aloud poetry; he was a fan of E.E. Cummings and he passed that love of poetry down to me. In fact, the first poem in the anthology is the poem that my father used as his wedding vows…"

As the last words died in his mouth, Lois cursed herself as she could see the melancholy she had worked hard to erase from his face creep back in. She cursed herself as she imagined the inner workings of his mind, his thoughts going back to his loss, to probably Lana again, and that was making him…smile?_ Why is he smiling at me?_

"Why are you smiling?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"I…I don't know…I thought, you know, that you were thinking about…stuff… that would make you not want to smile…memories…stuff…"

Lois forced herself to stop before making matters even worse but Clark still had a smile on his face.

"Thank you Lois."

_Just when I thought things could not get weirder, he thanks me?_

"Okay, now this is getting weird! Is the blood getting correctly to your brain or is it getting diverted somewhere else?"

Clark laughed before speaking again.

"I'm thanking you for making me remember all those fond memories I have of my family, of my father. Lately, I've been so focused on my loss that I didn't take time to remember my dad, what and who he was, and that what I'm doing now goes against everything he ever stood for and taught me. Though you may never understand it, I will always feel guilty for his death, but while he would have understood my pain and my loss, he would never have wanted me to give up on everything and everyone around me. I don't know if someone told you about this, but a few years back, I had my…rebel period… and I left the farm to live in Metropolis. I was…not myself during the time I spent there and I did some things that I now regret. It ultimately was my father who came to take me back home; we fought and I said terrible things but he never backed down and never let go of me, until I finally saw reason. It was after this…episode…that he developed his heart condition…"

Lois was silent for a few seconds before speaking.

"You are right, I may not understand your guilt but you sometimes have to accept things you do not understand right? Just as you have to accept what you cannot change…"

"All this time spent with you and I never suspected that Lois Lane was a pool of wisdom…"

"I am deceptively wise, Smallville…"

"I _am_ deceived!"

With that, they both had a fit of laughter after which they both felt more relaxed and at ease.

"So do you want to hear it?"

"Hear what, Smallville?"

"My father's favorite poem… his wedding vows…"

"You know them by heart?!"

"Well it _is_ a nice poem…whatever, forget it!"

"Oh come on! Say it Smallville…_please_?"

"You really are a case…It is called _I carry your heart with me_…here it goes…

_i carry your heart with me(i carry it in_

_my heart)i am never without it(anywhere_

_i go you go,my dear;and whatever is done_

_by only me is your doing,my darling)_

_i fear_

_no fate(for you are my fate,my sweet)i want_

_no world(for beautiful you are my world,my true)_

_and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant_

_and whatever a sun will always sing is you_

_here is the deepest secret nobody knows_

_(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud_

_and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;which grows_

_higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)_

_and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_

_i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)_"

Both of them kept silent for a few minutes before speaking again.

"Beautiful poem Smallville… probably the most touching vows I ever heard… and just to imagine your dad saying those words to your mother gives me goose bumps…"

She chuckled…

"Look at us, sitting naked in a Jacuzzi half the world away from our home talking about poetry and wedding vows! Who would have thought… Anyway, I bet you are going to use the same wedding vows as your dad!"

"First thing is, we are not naked; you are fully dressed and I am wearing my boxer shorts… is that disappointment I can read on your face Miss Lane? Do you really believe I would trust you enough to get naked in the Jacuzzi?"

Clark took a second to laugh at Lois's smirk before continuing.

"And secondly, no I'm not going to use the same wedding vows as my dad, even the though I like the idea…its just that these words belong to him and I need to say mine…and besides, I've already chosen the poem that will suit the purpose perfectly…"

"Really? Tell me!"

"Lois, its my wedding vows… I'm going to say those words to the woman with whom I'll share my life… do you really want _me_ to tell _you_ those words?"

"Whoa… good reflex Smallville… We don't want to risk that do we!?…So, you've already have the vows, but not the woman? I may be wrong, but the perception I had of things was that it is the person and the relationship you share with that person that is supposed to inspire the choice of words for the vows…right?"

"I may have just the vows and not the woman, but at least I have something…"

"Touché…"

"And anyway, the words are just an expression of how I know I will feel when I will have found the one… It is something I know inside me… My dad told me that he had felt the same with mom… he had chosen this poem long before he had ever met her…"

"Sounds like a fairy tale… I'm sure it will be the same for you Smallville… you'll find a damsel in distress that you'll probably save from her impending doom to the peril of your life and she'll fall head over heels for you and, as in every other fairy tale, there will be a few problems to tackle along the way, like an evil nemesis or a witch, but in the end, you'll just live happily ever after…"

"If there is one thing I know for sure will always be there for me, its your cynicism and uncanny way of getting under my skin…"

"Thank you, I like you too Smallville…"

With that, they both laughed some more before getting out of the Jacuzzi and getting prepared to leave Athens.

**TBC**


	8. The Meteora

A/N Sooooooo sorry for the long wait guys! And thanks for the wondeful reviews, they really are what keeps me going. This chapter took a long while to write because I wanted to introduce some characters and ideas that are important to me and to the story i'm trying to tell, so I really wanted to get it right...which i think I did, but you tell me! The other thing that blocked me is the poor quality of this season of Smallville...and what helped me is the last episode (Stiletto) which had some REALLY good Lois/Clark banter, which I really missed... So without further interruptions... Please review...

* * *

"Would you mind telling me again why we are climbing up here in the middle of the night? We can barely see where we are going and, even though I can't see a thing, I can _guess_ that the fall can be wild!"

"Relax Smallville, it is perfectly safe and I know the way like the back pocket of my pair of jeans…"

"Your pair of jeans has no back pocket Lois…"

"You've noticed…"

Clark just lifted his eyes to the moonless sky before continuing up the stairs behind Lois.

"And besides Smallville, I'm doing all this for you…"

"Why do I always feel threatened when you say that…?"

"Haha… very funny… as I was saying, I'm doing all this for you to enjoy the magnificent view tomorrow morning… It is worth everything!"

"Even a broken neck?"

"Oh come on, don't be a sissy!"

"I'm certainly not! Its just that heights and me… well I don't like heights!"

"Then you should be glad that you can't see anything!"

Clark sensed in Lois's tone that she considered their conversation finished so he just sighed and grumbled along behind Lois.

Half an hour later, they finally arrived at their destination, the Holy Monastery of St. Nicholas Anapausas. They had travelled three hours in a taxi to get to the town of Kastraki, then had walked one hour to get from Kastraki up to the monastery, and Lois, though she kept it for herself, was exhausted. She was also shocked that Smallville still looked as fresh as he was the moment they had started their ascension. That farmboy would never stop surprising her! Shaking her head, she knocked at the small wooden door of the monastery and waited.

A few seconds later, a man wearing a non-descript brown cloak opened the door. He had a jovial face and completely white hair, and, judging by his appearance, he was obviously a monk. Clark was quite surprised to see the smile on his face when he saw Lois. His surprise grew even more when the man finally spoke.

"If _this_ is not a miracle, then what is? The marvellous Lois Lane herself gracing us of her presence! "

"I was in the neighbourhood and I thought, hey, why not say 'Hi' to old uncle Bernie! And here I am…"

"…My God! I need to gather all the other monks for us to chant our thanks to the lord for sending you back to us! Brother Andreas will probably be very glad to see you; his left leg is still recovering from your last visit…and who might be this young man behind you? I see no ring on your finger Lo, but do people still do those things nowadays…?"

"What? No, no! This is just a very good friend of mine, Clark Kent! Clark, this is my uncle, Bernard Lane, my father's older brother."

"I wish you did not emphasize on the 'old' part every time you mention me…"

"Nice to meet you, sir"

"No need to 'sir' me, young man!"

"…Stop chatting! Where are your manners old man?! We just made a very long trip to see you and Clark is probably exhausted from the climb up to here…"

"I'm sorry my dear! Please do come in, I'll show you where you can rest…"

…

Thirty minutes later, the three of them were seated in the monastery's mess, a large rectangular room with beautiful frescoes on its ceiling and walls, and were enjoying a warm chocolate. Lois's uncle had showed them their rooms, which were up in the attic. Of course, they had separate rooms this time, but they were next to each other and Clark could (sadly) hear everything Lois did or said in the other room. Finally, after having washed their faces and hands in a water bucket (there was no modern plumbing system in this monastery), they went down to the candle-lit mess to have a hot chocolate with Lois's uncle Bernard. The old monk was already sitting on one of the benches and Lois sat next to him while Clark sat in front of her, on the other side of the table.

"So, tell me now Lois, what _are_ you doing here?"

"As I told you before, we are on a tour around Europe and we were in the neighbourhood, in Athens more precisely, and I thought hey, why not say 'Hi' to old uncle Bernie and also take advantage of the situation to educate further this country lad by showing him one of the most beautiful places this world has to offer…"

"Nice speech…you practiced a lot in front of your mirror?"

"Only this morning…why? Did it lack sincerity?"

"Not much, just a bit on the end…but you'll probably get it right next time…"

Clark had always wondered from whom Lois had inherited her quick mouth, her wit and her sarcastic attitude, yet he had never imagined the answer would come from an old monk living in a Greek monastery half the world away. He had met Lois's father once and had already understood that these particular personality traits did not come from him and had thought they came from her mother; he now knew better…

"Our conversation seems to have lost your friend here…he does seem a bit dense…speaking of dances, when is the engagement party?"

Lois, who was in the middle of a long swallow, was so surprised that she spat everything out directly in the face of Clark just as he was opening his mouth to say something; after that, he just shut his mouth while his face changed to an unchartered shade of red. Bernard just remained silent, smiling, as he watched the two while sipping his chocolate. As usual, Lois was the first to regain her ability to speak, and with that, her bad temper.

"Why do you people keep imagining this kind of things? How many times must I tell you this old man, there is nothing between Smallville and me! Nothing, nada, niente, nichts! No relationship, no engagement, and certainly no party!"

"I have to agree with Lois here Sir, you are mistaken. We are barely friends as it is and there is, and there will certainly never be, anything between Lois and me…right Lois?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Smallville! And anyway, as he just said, we are barely friends and people who are barely friends do not get engaged!"

"Well, _I_ was just asking about _Lucy's_ engagement party, the one about which she sent me a letter saying that she would talk to you before setting up the date. But, still, your reactions were very entertaining to watch, to say the least…and, Lois…I'm pretty sure that people who are _barely friends_ rarely go for a tour around Europe together, but then again, I might be mistaken, I've been here for a while now… Mr Kent, you might want to wipe the chocolate from your hair and face before it gets too sticky…"

With that he just smiled contentedly and continued to sip his hot chocolate. Lois looked at him in disbelief for a few seconds, at loss for words, before regaining her composure (and her bad temper). Thankfully, she only threw a dark look to her uncle and Clark before leaving the two men and heading to her room.

…

"Thanks" he said, handing back the towel.

"You're welcome. Feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"Still upset about earlier?"

"What? No, no. I was just…thinking…about what I said…"

"The _barely friends_ part, I guess…"

"Yeah…how did you…"

"…Guess? I am a mind-reader! Haha! Sorry, just wishful thinking! …I'm just the observant type, that's all! Don't worry, she'll make a fuss about it and then just put it behind her…"

"Yeah, I know…but still, I can't help but be worried when I think about the look on her face before she left…"

"Yeah, well, you can't do anything about it. What's done is done…but you should still try to apologize though…she'll probably scream, fume a bit and then scream some more before finally letting go. You look like a big guy, so you'll probably survive…"

"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence sir!"

"Would you stop sir-ing me?!? It makes me feel really old! You can call me Brother Bernard, uncle Bernie or just plain old Bernard…"

"I think I'll go for plain old Bernard then!"

"Thank god! Good choice Mr Kent!"

"Don't call me Mr Kent… My dad was Mr Kent… he earned that name… I'm just Clark…"

"Fair enough Clark…"

As the old man smiled at him, he couldn't help but smile back, fighting back the melancholy that threatened to settle on him.

"Why is it a good choice?"

"huh?"

"Plain old Bernard…why is it a good choice?"

"Well, just because it feels good to be me!"

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean…"

"What's in a name…?

"…_that which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet_…but I'm not sure I'm getting your point here…"

"…Well, in real life, unlike in Shakespeare, the sweetness of the rose depends on the name it bears…I see from the look on your face that you don't understand what I mean, so I'll explain further…Each person is a collection of many different personalities that are created through our interactions with people around us…for example, the Clark you are with your mother is probably not the same Clark you are with your lover…at least I hope it is so…"

"…I definitely see where Lois got her wit… I get what you are saying, but I still don't understand the name thing…"

"Names are just a way of differentiating between the different personalities you have. I for instance, I am brother Bernard among my fellow monks and I dare not be Uncle Bernie with them for he would not fit within the general group. The same way, I am Uncle Bernie with Lois because she would not necessarily interact the same way with brother Bernard or plain old Bernard. All these changes are done seamlessly to ease our interaction and the way people call us give us a hint on how we should interact with them. For instance, what is your full name?"

"Clark Jerome Kent"

"And who calls you that?"

"Usually only officials…and my mother when she's angry…"

"And again, when she's calling you that instead of her regular Clark or Clarkie, your attitude changes automatically and you are someone else, someone getting ready for some serious berating. In a similar way, I noticed that Lois called you Smallville, which I guess is a nickname, and I am sure you are a different person when she calls you that than when she calls you Clark."

"She calls me Clark only when we are talking about serious matters…"

"…You are getting my point then! This does not necessarily mean that we suffer from multiple personalities because they are just branches from the same tree; its just that some of these personalities are more 'honest' than others; some are created without thought because of the way somebody or something makes us react, like the average Joe turning into a hero because the situation demands it, and some are created deliberately to respond to a need, like a man putting his police uniform and being called Officer, and with it he wears a mask of confidence that he does not necessarily feel but he knows is necessary to uphold what he believes in, what he believes is necessary to people around him…"

"I see what you mean…and plain old Bernard is…"

"...Just somebody who doesn't often get the chance to have deep conversations on matters that interest him…and for that, he thanks you, young man! And now, I think you should go talk to my mule-headed niece if you wish to recover in time to watch the sunrise…"

"Thanks Bernard, though I don't think you have anything plain or old in you…"

"Haha… thank you but your country charm is lost on me! Save it for your meeting with the beast upstairs; trust me, you're going to need all of it! Good night!".

And with that he just left, leaving Clark sitting alone in the candle-lit mess-room.

…

_Backbeat the word was on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody feels_

_The way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I would_

_Like to say to you_

_I don't know how_

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one who saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

She had her eyes closed, listening to the music, yet she knew she was not alone anymore, and she knew it was him. She sighed heavily and removed her headphones, keeping her eyes shut.

"What do you want Smallville?"

"I come in peace."

Lois fought hard to suppress a grin at his comment. Finally, she just sighed and lifted her upper body on her elbows to look at Clark.

"Drop your act farmboy, you won't be able to charm your way out of that one…"

"I'm sorry Lois, I was surprised and the words came out before I could stop them and…and…I'm really sorry…"

"You don't need to be…is that all you wanted to say? If it is, then leave; I need to sleep…"

Clark hesitated a few seconds before turning his back and walking into his room next door. He stood next to his bed, thinking about going back into Lois's room but eventually thought better. He lied down on his bed, eyes to the old and cracked ceiling, listening to Lois's heartbeat like every other night.

Lois, in the other room, heard him sighing and through the silence that followed guessed that he was probably considering coming back to talk to her. She then heard his bed creaking under his weight and secretly felt disappointed. She could hear the rhythm of his breath and could imagine him staring at the ceiling, just like her. Listening to his breathing, she realised that she was familiar to this sound, realised that she had been listening to this sound every night to fall asleep.

…

"hmmmm…"

Her groan stirred thoughts that he would have preferred to avoid. He blushed and was instantly grateful for the absence of lights in her room. He took a deep breath and gently moved her again, this time calling her name…

"Lois…it's time to wake up or we'll miss the sunrise…"

"hmmmm…its too early, come back to bed Clark…"

This time he was too startled to blush; he just remained frozen, staring at her. Having talked also seemed to have woken up Lois, who slowly opened her eyes to see some huge dark shape looming over her…Without thinking she threw her foot at it and screamed in pain and shock as it struck something as hard a wall.

"Lois its me, Clark!"

"Smallville?! Lights please!"

After a few seconds Clark was holding a candle between Lois and him while Lois was massaging her sore foot and wondering how she could have missed Clark and what she had struck instead.

"What did I hit?"

"Huh?"

"My foot feels like it came into contact with a concrete wall and the nearest wall is 2 metres away, so what the hell did I hit?"

"I…I…don't know…I mean, it was dark and I couldn't see anything so…"

"And why did you come here in the dark? How the hell can you see in that darkness? You know you startled me? Clark? Are you blushing?"

Suddenly alarmed, she dropped her foot and sat on the bed.

"What did I say when I was asleep??"

"What? Nothing! I was just trying to wake you up to see the sunrise…"

"So what's with the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look on your face"

"Its just that you look breathtaking when you are sleeping…"

Just like the previous night, the words were out before he could stop himself or think about what he was saying. He had come to the realization a while ago that he often panicked when he talked to Lois, even more when she was drilling him with questions, and when he panicked, random thoughts just popped out of his mouth, thoughts he would have rather kept for himself, like the one he had just revealed.

Now it was Lois's turn to blush. Before she could stop herself, her hands were in her hair trying to even them out. Realizing what she was doing, she blushed even more and immediately felt the anger rising at her current situation.

Clark, suddenly hearing her heart beat picking up, immediately assumed that this meant bad news for him. He straightened himself, muttered something about waiting for her near the front of the monastery and bolted for the door.

"Wait!"

Clark just cursed his bad luck. He briefly considered superspeeding straight to his loft but quickly dismissed the idea for fear of angering her even more. So, he halfheartedly stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around to face her. She had tried (in vain) to rearrange her hair, her eyes were still sleepy and she had some dried drool on the corner of her mouth; in short, she was a mess. Still, Clark was breathless.

"What is your problem Smallville?"

"What?"

"What is your problem? I never know how to act around you… sometimes you are this brooding and shy farmer, sometimes your are this over confident ass, you say that we are barely friends then you tell me that I'm breathtaking…are you under any medication? Any mental illness or special circumstances that I should be aware of?"

"hehe…funny…"

"I'm not trying to be funny Clark…"

"I'm…I…You stress me."

"What?"

"You stress me…I feel trapped when you start talking and asking all sorts of questions…everything gets mixed up and…and…stuff just start blurting out…stuff I don't mean…and stuff I don't mean to tell you…"

The two of them stayed silent for a few moments after this, neither daring to move, Lois listening to Clark's steady breathing to calm herself, Clark listening to Lois's beating heart to steady himself…

"Lois?"

"Yes Clark?"

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier…I mean…the barely friends thing…"

"Yeah…I know…It's just…I was shocked…well, not shocked…surprised…"

"I know, I was too…so we're friends again?"

"Friends again? How old are you Smallville? You sound like a five year old!"

Clark didn't reply but just smiled at her.

…

"So?"

"Breathtaking…"

"Who's the best?"

"You're the best, Lois! Now stay quiet, I'm trying to enjoy the view…"

Lois smiled triumphantly and walked to the other side of the plateau to stand with her uncle. The three of them were on the plateau just above the monastery and they had a breathtaking view of the valley below as the light of the rising sun started shining on everything. Clark felt as if he was on the top of the world. He had a 360° view on the valley down and with his superior eyesight, he could effortlessly see the sea a few miles away. He could hear the birds up in the trees down below, and the people in their houses in Kastraki. For the first time in his life, he felt truly peaceful, truly one with the world around him. He closed his eyes and focused only on his hearing. He could hear the song of the seagulls, miles away, the sound of boats on the sea, the sound of…suddenly, he could hear everything; every sound there was, every word spoken, every crying child, every singing bird, everything, all at once. It was overwhelming. He could hear gunshots and people crying, but also laughing and words of love. He barely registered the tears that were running down his cheeks…

"…isn't it?"

Clark was so concentrated on his hearing that he took a few seconds to understand that someone had spoken next to him. His first thought was that it was Lois again, but then he realized that he didn't know this voice. So he slowly opened his eyes and blinked the tears away. When his blurry vision finally focused, he noticed that the sun, barely above the horizon when he had closed his eyes, had moved quite a bit since then and now shone fully on the valley and the meteora. He finally turned to his right and stared straight into the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

He was so surprised that his mind took a few seconds to register the fact that for the first time of his life, someone was tall enough to look at him eye to eye. The shock made him take one step back and finally he detached his eyes from hers and _looked_ at her…and he was in for his third shock in a row. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen; she had lush dark black hair and a toned, muscled body. When his eyes finally made their way to her face, she smiled at him.

"I guess you haven't heard my question then…"

She had a strong but melodious voice and she spoke with no accent. Clark was at loss for words. He stammered and stuttered and finally didn't say anything. Her smile grew a bit more; she was radiant.

"I just said, breathtaking isn't it?"

"Yes. Breathtaking." He said this without taking his eyes off of her and his answer probably pleased her since her smile widened and she offered him her hand.

"I'm Diana."

Finally, he felt the synapses of his brain kicking into gear and the fuzziness he was feeling disappeared. He smiled back and shook her hand.

"I'm Clark. Clark Kent. From Smallville."

"Nice to meet you Clark Kent from Smallville…Kansas right?"

"Exactly…How do you know?"

"I just love geography! So you like my country then?"

"You mean Greece? Yeah, I love it! Do you live in here?"

"You mean in the monastery? No… I live in another…monastery…on an island off the coast. But I love coming here. The view, the fresh air, the singing of the birds…the world seems better seen from here, doesn't it?"

"That it does…"

They stayed quiet for a few seconds, eyeing each other, before Diana spoke again.

"So, what are you doing in this part of the world Clark Kent from Smallville?"

Clark smiled at her before answering back.

"I'm doing a tour around Europe with a friend of mine. Her uncle is a monk here and she wanted to show me this place."

"Lois…?"

Clark was once again stunned.

"How did you…Do you know her?"

"Yes…well technically no, but Brother Bernard and the other monks here talk about her so much and so often that I feel like I know her…"

"Trust me…feeling that you know her and actually knowing her are two very different things when it comes to Lois Lane…"

"I see…are you two in a relationship?"

"You mean together? Lois and me? No…no…"

"So you're single then?"

"huh…I…"

"Princess Diana?"

Both of them turned towards around to see three women coming towards them. Clark was appalled to see that all three were extremely beautiful and had toned and muscled bodies as well.

"It is time we go Princess…"

This time Clark registered what he had heard.

"Princess? Really?"

"Just of a small island…"

She was interrupted by a voice Clark could have recognized anywhere.

"Finished watching the scenery Smallville? I'm getting hungrier by the second! Hello… I don't think we've been introduced… I'm Lois Lane."

She said all of that with her usual confidence and extended her hand to Diana, who took it smiling.

"Nice to finally meet the Lois Lane I've heard so much about…"

"Really? What did you tell her Smallville?"

"Uh…nothing actually…I…"

"Clark just said that you were quite an interesting person…but its mainly your uncle and the other monks here who constantly talk about you… Brother Andreas in particular…"

"Who IS this Brother Andreas I keep hearing about?"

"Nevermind Smallville…and who are you again?"

This time, it was one the three women who had joined them earlier who answered to Lois's question.

"She is her Royal Highness Princess Diana, from the holy island of Themyscira."

"Thank you Mala… But here I'm just Diana…"

"You will never be 'just Diana' daughter…"

The woman who had said that was definitely Diana's mother; she looked a lot like her daughter; the same toned skin, the same blue eyes and lush dark hair, and, as Clark noticed, she was strikingly beautiful too. She was coming towards the little group accompanied by Lois's uncle. She walked leisurely but one could not fail to notice the quiet determination and grace of each one of her steps. Clark noticed that Mala and the two women accompanying her bowed their heads towards the approaching woman, and so did Diana. Within seconds, Diana's mother and Lois's uncle were with them and Bernard proceeded to make the introductions.

"Lois, Clark, I wish to introduce you to Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira, her daughter Diana and her three guardians, Mala, Hellene and Io."

Lois and Clark bowed their heads in unison and were in turn introduced to the five women. Clark could not help but smile and steal a glance in Lois's direction when Bernard introduced him as her close friend. He was glad to see that she smiled too.

Once the introductions were done uncle Bernie tried to ease the atmosphere with some small talk about the weather and such and his technique proved quite successful since a few minutes later, everyone was deep into some conversation; Lois and Queen Hippolyta were talking about Greek deities (Clark could barely believe his ears!) and Bernard and the three guardians were quietly talking about the different ways of growing vines on a difficult terrain, which left Clark and Diana to their own.

"So, Clark Kent from Smallville…tell me all about this European trip! Which countries did you visit and which ones have you got left?"

She asked the question with the enthusiasm of a five year old and Clark couldn't help but smile broadly at her before answering.

"Well, we started in Paris, followed by a quick trip to Rome from where we rented a car and drove to Venice. After Venice we took the plane to Athens where we spent two days. We arrived here yesterday evening and when we leave here we head to our last destination, London."

"Details! What did you see and what did you like? Did you see the Louvre and the Eiffel tower? How about the Sistine Chapel and the Coliseum? And how is Venice? Is it really that romantic? Tell me everything!"

With that she grabbed his arm and they both walked towards the edge of the plateau to better enjoy the view while talking and laughing about shared memories.

In the midst of her conversation with Hippolyta, Lois couldn't help but notice the two retreating figures and how Diana was hanging to Clark's arm…and she was surprised to feel a little hurt at the sight. She did her best to dismiss the feeling and concentrated instead on her conversation with the Queen.

…

It took him less time than usual to be able to relax but it took him more time than usual to make himself release her hand. When he finally did she smiled at him and he couldn't help but beam back: he was slowly vanquishing his scare of heights!

"See Smallville? You are getting better at this! You almost didn't stop the blood from getting to my fingers and I was able to pry them loose in less time than usual…"

He laughed whole-heartedly at her comment and realized that he was really enjoying spending time with her during these few days. Only then did it dawn on him that their vacation was coming to an end; their current destination was England, the last stop of their tour. Lois couldn't help but notice how the smile fell from his face.

"What's wrong Smallville?"

"Nothing…its just that I'm sad that our vacation is coming to an end…"

"Now that's a surprise…I had to force you to come along and now you don't want to go back…my company may not be as bad as you try to make me believe after all farm boy!"

"No its not as bad Lois…its worse! It's the countries I'm going to miss Lois, not the company," he lied with an easy smile that he knew would anger her, and anger her it did. The resulting fight lasted until Lois fell asleep somewhere above Italy and left Clark in a cheerful state of mind, listening to Donavon Frankenreiter and thinking about the fights they had had during this journey…

_You take those clouds and make a sunny day__  
__I love to watch you do it just your own way__  
__You take my day into night__  
__You still give me all that loving light, loving light, yeah_

_Even though I can't see you all the time__  
__I got to let you know you're on my mind__  
__Even though I can't see you all the time__  
__I got to let you know you're on my mind_


End file.
